Behind Those Topaz Eyes
by MLAdams
Summary: Rin Nakazawa is the new and beautiful face at Ouran Academy. She's bubbly, attractive, kind, and adventuress, but that's all anyone knows. Where does this dark haired beauty come from? And what do the faded scars on her body mean?
1. Chapter One: Life lessons and a Melody

**Hey everyone! This is my first fanfiction so I hope you like it, and if you have any suggestions or remarks just leave a review! **

**I do not own OHSHC.**

* * *

**Chapter One:** **Life Lessons and a Melody**

The black Rolls Royce slowed to a stop just as the sun started to peek over the tops of the brilliant green trees, which surrounded Ouran High School; causing the sky to burst into a million shades of orange and yellow.

"Wow..." Rin couldn't help but express her amazement at the salmon colored school that towered overhead. She hadn't expected the campus to be so large - even after all the rumors and information she had been told. "Do you see this Renji?!"

Before the driver could answer her question, Rin had already jumped out of the car and was filled with excitement. Renji sighed softly. It was tough trying to keep up with her energy sometimes, and other times it was down right impossible.

"Lady Rin -"

"This is awesome!" Rin hopped up and down in excitement, not even noticing her driver was talking to her. "Hey Renji, do you think..." Her sentence trailed off as she looked through the passenger window at an annoyed Renji. Rin rose a brow in confusion, wondering what had twisted his panties.

"Now, listen carefully." Renji reached into the back seat, grabbing the bag which Rin had almost forgotten. "The reason your Grandfather decided it would be best to arrive early was so you could speak with the Head Master and become familiar with the school." Rin nodded while grabbing her bag from Renji's hand.

"I got it. I got it." A soft smile spread across her lips as she slowly backed away from the car. "Head Master, become familiar with the school. It's all up here, so don't worry so much!" Rin tapped her temple, and took off towards the school.

Renji couldn't help but smile as Rin slowly blurred into the distance, her only physically appearance still visible being her ebony hair that swung back and forth. "Have a good day." He said casually as he pulled away from Ouran High School.

* * *

To say the interior of the school was beautiful would be an understatement. It amazed Rin even more than the outside had, and she could only imagine the other surprises that awaited her. She was so distracted, that if the 'Head Masters Office' plaque hadn't been right in front of her face, she might have completely forgot about speaking with him.

Rin knocked firmly on the door exactly three times, and waited as a figure made it's way to the door slowly. "Hello, may I help you?" A sweet old woman with graying hair asked as she opened the door. She was tall and slightly lanky, but beautiful none-the-less.

"Hello, I was wondering if I could request a meeting with the Head Master. I've just transferred here and still need my class schedule." Rin was exceptionally charming and polite, something she always made a point of doing.

The woman's lips pursed slightly and she stepped aside so Rin could enter the office. "I'm sorry to say the Head Master isn't here this morning, due to other necessary meetings, but I can pull up your schedule and answer any questions you might have." She made her way behind her desk and opened a fileing cabinet. "Last name please?"

"Nakazawa, Nakazawa Rin." The woman hesitated for a moment, but continued to look through the manila folders until she found hers.

"You are the new scholarship student. I thought your name sounded familiar." She smiled happily at Rin, causing small crows feet to appear on her face. "I will let Mr. Suoh know you stopped by."

"Thank you." Rin bowed slightly and left the office as she read the schedule in her hand. On the back of the sheet was a map of the school, which was hard to believe considering the size of the school and then the size of the paper.

Rin shoved the paper in her bag and smiled happily. "I'll wing it." She stretched out her limbs, making sure her muscles were stretched out before roaming around the endless hallways.

The halls where all decorated differently. Changing from salmon, to a soft yellow or orange, and golden tans. Even though each color separately was only ordinary, together - the way they faded in and out of each other was elegant. To say the least, Rin was smitten with the school.

_'This is fantastic.'_ Rin thought as she came to a sign that said Music Room #2. "There's more than one?" Rin pondered aloud as she opened the door slowly. Of course no one was inside, considering the early hour, but she still proceeded with caution just incase.

It was full of percussion instruments, which was slightly odd in Rin's mind; but what did she know? She didn't run the school after all, and hey! Who was to say it was wrong to only carry percussion instruments?

She shut the door as she left and continued in and out of different rooms for a little under an hour. "This school is to big." Rin said with a sigh.

Student's had already started to arrive, some coming early to study last minuet for tests, or to get away from their most likely empty mansions. Rin could hear the pitter patter of spotless shoes from the first two floors, but no one had seemed to venture to the fourth floor which she currently resided in.

After another music room, two library's, and a million club rooms, Rin decided he third floor was boring and went strait to the fourth, which she hoped was a bit more interesting. But, many of the rooms were regular classrooms or no longer in use.

Rin leaned over the railings and watched a few students walk below her. A group of girls walked slowly, giggling like all cliché girls did. _'Those outfits are hideous!'_ Rin grimaced at the blinding yellow, and looked down at her own outfit, which consisted of black jeans and vest. She was the complete opposite of the rich folk below.

A door closing caught Rin's attention immediately, and she looked up the sign which hung from above. "Another music room?" She walked tot he door slowly, sticking her head in before her whole body.

This room was a distinct pink. Not salmon, or coral, just pink. It wasn't terrible, but Rin could have thought of a more flattering color.

"Can I help you?" Rin's eyes moved over to the person who had entered before her. He had brown hair and eyes, at least that's what it looked like from the distance she was at.

Rin stayed silent as she looked this person over. It was hard to tell do to the distance between them, but Rin could have sworn he was a girl. "I'm sorry." Rin said, walking into the room. "I didn't mean to interrupt you."

"That's okay, I wasn't doing much of anything." She smiled softly at Rin and waved her in. "You're a new student?"

Rin couldn't stop staring at her. Was she a girl or a boy? She walked in easily, closing the door behind her, and approached the questionable gender person.

"Yes, I thought it would be better to arrive early so I could become familiar with the school." Rin took a seat across from the girl, which she was absolutely positive about.

"Fujioka Haruhi, it's a pleasure to meet you..." Haruhi stuck out her hand formally and Rin grasped it.

"Nakazawa Rin, but Rin is fine." They both smiled at each other.

Haruhi couldn't help but notice Rin's topaz eyes. Of course she was used to the twins eyes, but Rin's had this beautiful hue of copper that seemed to flame up with her natural gold irises. But then when the sun shined in the window just right, the two colors mixed to make a deep amber shade.

Their hands unclasped and Rin's unique eyes traveled around the room. "Oh wow!" She stood suddenly, causing Haruhi to jump slightly. "A piano! To think, the abandoned music room has one and the others do not."

Rin's black ponytail swayed with the red ribbon that held it all up, as she walked over to the piano. Haruhi watched her take a seat on the bench, which shifted the fitted vest to revel a light colored scar on her back. This girl was very, energetic; but that was normal in the life of Haruhi.

A few soft tones flew threw the air as Rin tapped on a few keys. She hadn't played in a while and warmed up her fingers. "Have you been to America?"

Haruhi was surprised with the sudden question and shook her head. "No."

Rin flashed a beautiful smile at Haruhi and began to play a soft melody. "It's...unique." Her eyes moved back to the keys as she played. "Their customs are a lot different than ours, and they give you more food than you can eat."

"I've always wanted to go." Haruhi stated suddenly. She couldn't understand what it was about Rin, but the conversation wasn't awkward like it would have been with any other first meeting. It was as if she had broken the ice the moment she walked in.

Rin's eyes sparked with interest. "Then you should go." She glanced over to Haruhi who was looking over the back of the sofa.

"I wish it where that simple, but it's just me and my dad now." Haruhi shook her head softly and smiled. "I couldn't leave him alone, especially after mom..."

Rin's playing paused for a moment as she interpreted Haruhi's last statement, but she soon continued on with the pleasant tune. "I'm sorry about your mother."

Haruhi's eyes widened slightly. Had she really said something about her mother? She hadn't noticed. Words just seemed to be slipping from her lips.

"But I'm sure your Mother wouldn't want you to let something like that hold you back." Rin looked to Haruhi as her fingers glided across the keys. Haruhi didn't know wether to be offended or curious. What did she mean by 'something like that'?

Rin's perfect lips turned up into a smile. "Taking care of family is always a must, but when does taking care of you come in?" Haruhi's brows lifted as she listened. "When they say 'time flies' they really mean it. Minuets turn into hours, which turn into days, and days turn to weeks, months, then years. And before you know it, you will be the one whose being taken care of by your children."

The sun rose up slowly, hitting the large line of windows directly; filling the room with beautiful flames of color. Rin was blanketed in the suns rays, which added to the beautiful music the piano produced. "You made your way here, to the most élite school in Tokyo, with just your intelligence. I'm sure many people doubted you and told you how foolish you were for trying, but you are here, are you not?"

Haruhi sat silently. She wasn't surprised Rin knew she was a scholarship student since everyone did, but she was surprised at the way she spoke. As if she had been on this earth longer than anyone else.

"So what is really holding you back?" Rin's eyes sparkled. "Maybe friends, family, or your current lifestyle. Those things are all important, but wont you be regretful if you never experience your own dreams?"

The melody was coming to a close with low and steady notes. " 'Time waits for no man,' so make sure you can keep up with it Fujioka-san, or you will be left behind without a second glance." The last note hung in the air as their conversation came to a close.

Everything Rin had just said gathered into Haruhi's mind as she thought it over. But before she could comment on anything, the familiar dong of first period rang through the school. Rin lifted her bag onto her shoulder and walked over to Haruhi with a smile.

"I've been transferred into 2-A, would you mind showing me the way?"

Haurhi couldn't help but smile back at Rin. "Of course." She placed her books back into her bag and led Rin out of the Music room, shutting the door on the music notes that still lingered in the air.


	2. Chapter Two: Cool Hair and Honey's Cake

**Chapter Two: Cool Hair and Honey's Cake**

The plump teacher with way to much make-up on had glared at Haruhi intensely when she walked into class late. It was never a problem with Haruhi, so the teacher said nothing, but her glare had been a warning for the boyish teenage girl.

"Why were you late?" The Hitachiin brothers whispered harshly at her from both sides. Haruhi was always sandwiched between the two, and _always_ involved in their shenanigans.

Haruhi brushed her brown bangs from her face and opened her notebook. "I was showing a new transfer student to her class." She said it casually, as if new students were an everyday thing at Ouran.

Hikaru was the first to smile and reply with a playful tone. "A girl, huh? I wonder if..."

"she will visit the Host Club this afternoon." Kaoru finished for his twin. They both stared intently at Haruhi with devilish smirks plastered across their handsome faces.

They were waiting, waiting for more information that they assumed Haruhi had, but refused to tell. She tried ignoring the heat on her skin from their unwavering stares by taking notes, but it wasn't working and a loud sigh escaped her lips.

"I'm sure she will be." Haruhi looked between the twins and then back to the black board. "She's in Tamaki-Senpai's class after all."

The Twin's smiles widened even more as they leaned back in their seats, now fully satisfied.

* * *

After Haruhi had shown her the way, Rin successfully made it to her class; a few minuets late, but made it none-the-less. She introduced herself politely like any mature teenager would and headed for the seat her teacher had pointed out to her; which was beside a very happy blonde boy.

It was obvious that the whispers where about her lack of uniform, only meaning one thing - she was a scholarship student; a commoner. Rin didn't mind, and certainly didn't care about the unpleasant looks she was getting from the majority of the female students. Not only was she placed in a seat closest to their beloved prince, but Rin's good looks, and exposed cleavage had captured the other boy's attention as well.

No sooner had Rin taken her seat, the spunky blonde was working his charm on her. "You are exquisite. A true beauty among these average girls, Nakazawa-san." He whispered the last part so only Rin would hear, and she giggled softly.

"Suoh Tamaki, at your service." Tamaki bowed his head as he said this, causing yet another smile from Rin.

She already liked him. Maybe it was the happy vibe that surrounded him, or his confidence. Rin wasn't sure but smiled widely at him before stating bluntly, "You're cute."

The dark haired boy with glasses, whom Rin had noticed to the right of Tamaki, leaned forward in slight surprise at her statement. Tamaki blushed profusely. No girl had ever called him cute, well not right out like Rin just had that is.

"Hello." Rin whispered over Tamaki to the glasses boy. The glare on his glasses disappeared to reveal gray eyes, something Rin found interesting. She looked back to Tamaki, whose cheeks had faded back to their natural color. "No need to be so formal, just Rin is fine."

Out of the corner of her eyes, Rin watched the glasses boy scribble something down into a black notebook. Her eyes lingered on him, even as Tamaki continued to talk to her. It wasn't that she wasn't listening to the bubbly blonde, but the gray eyed boy was interestingly quiet.

Rin smirked slightly.

"Then you will come this afternoon?" Tamaki whispered in excitement.

Messy black bangs fell into Rin's eyes. She blew at them as she looked to Tamaki. He had said something about a host club that he did with a few other of his friends, and was wondering if she would go. "Where does this Host Club take place?"

Tamaki smiled, knowing she was already going to make an appearance. "Music Room #3 on the fourth floor!"

Rin paused, causing her bangs to fall back into her eyes due to the lack of air being blown at them. Her topaz eyes glided over to Tamaki and she smiled happily. "I know exactly where that is."

"Great!" Tamaki turned back to the board, giving Rin a full few of Tamaki's dark haired friend. He was crossing out what he had scribbled in his notebook before.

Rin stifled a laugh. _You are to obvious Ootori Kyoya._

* * *

The Host Club was filled with bright yellow dresses occupied by squealing girls. They fawned over their carefully selected Hosts, and stared at each of them with sparkling eyes.

They were complemented, served, entertained, and spoiled by the Hosts. Of course, it was only a job, and half the things that were said to the more than cliché girls were false.

President Tamaki was playing his role out to a Tee, like every other day, when Rin finally strolled in. After an hour and a half of waiting Tamaki had come to the depressing conclusion that she wouldn't show up, and considering the Host Club would be coming to a close soon, he was sure she wouldn't turn up.

Rin didn't make a scene when she pushed the familiar doors open, in fact, she was almost silent and caught no ones attention when the door closed behind her. The room was no different from when she was in it earlier that day. Still a shade of ordinary pink, with the large line of windows, but the atmosphere was less lonely with all the students.

"You must be the new transfer student."

It wasn't a single voice, but more of an echo which came from the left of Rin. She turned on her heels to whomever had spoken to her, biting into the candy bar she had snagged from the convenient store down the street. It crunched loudly as two red headed twins came into her view.

"Mhm." Rin mumbled in agreement as she swallowed the piece of candy. "Cool hair. Is that your natural color?"

The Twins looked at each other with questionable looks. Usually they where the ones to ask the strange questions, not the other way around.

"Yes..." The twin on the right started.

And the Twin on the left finished, "it is."

Rin nodded and took another bite of the candy while looking around. "I'm Hikaru." Stated the left twin.

"I'm Kaoru." Right twin said.

"And we are the Hitachiin Twins!" They linked arms simultaneously and leaned forward for emphasis. Rin stopped chewing for a moment, and then swallowed what was left of the chocolate goodness.

"Nakazawa Rin, it's my pleasure."

"Rin-san!" Tamaki's voice rang out threw the entire room, which made everyone stair as he ran at the new student. Rin watched his arms widen for a hug, but a familiar brown head caught her attention immediately and she ducked as his arms went to close around her.

"Fujioka-san." Haruhi turned at her name and smiled as Rin approached. "I would have never guessed you Hosted."

Tamaki's happy aura suddenly became dark as he huddled in a corner to sulk and grow mushrooms. Haruhi shook her head and motioned for Rin to have a seat. "Don't worry about him, he does that often."

The twins tried to comfort their boss, but all he kept mumbling was how Haruhi could be chosen by another girl. Of course, Hikaru and Kaoru found his unhappiness amusing. "So have you been doing this long?" Rin asked Haruhi, not bothering to look at the now jealous girls who where her customers.

Her face fell slightly. "I guess you could say I _**will**_ be doing this for awhile." Haruhi's expression made Rin laugh softly. A small slice of chocolate cake slide across the table slowly until it sat comfortably in front of Rin.

"Rin-chan!" A small blonde head bobbed by Rin. He was cute like a small plush doll, and smiled widely. "I brought you cake!"

"Rin-Sempai, this is Honey-Sempai. He's a third year." Haruhi introduced them, and Rin nodded-glancing at the cake that loomed in front of her.

"And this is Mori!" Honey pointed to the tall host who hovered above them. He nodded slightly and Rin returned the favor with a smile.

"I'm sorry Honey-Sempai, but I don't like cake." Rin said sweetly. All the customers gasped loudly. Not one of them would have ever dared to decline cake from Honey, and soon his eyes became watery. Every girl got up to fawn over the small boy, but Rin only sat quietly, picking up the plate of cake and handing it back to Honey.

"Why don't you enjoy it for me? I'm sure you really love cake and it would be a waist to let it sit here." Rin wiped a tear that ran down Honeys cheek and smiled. His instant frown turned to a smile and he took the cake willingly.

"Thanks Rin-chan!" He dug in quickly and walked away with Mori tailing behind him.

If looks could kill, Rin would have died in an instant, and Kyoya sensed the tension. He clapped his hand loudly and cleared his throat. "The Host Club will be closing for the day. We thank you all for coming."

Many of the girls 'awhed' in disappointment and some stormed out while whispering about Rin. She ignored it easily and turned back to Haruhi to say goodbye, but two arms snaked around her shoulders and stopped her.

"Not you." Hikaru said devilishly.

"We want you to stay." Kaoru smirk with amusement.

Rin smiled and stretched her limbs out like a cat. "This sofa is to comfortable to leave anyway."

* * *

**Author's note: This chapter was more of a filler than anything. The next chapter will be more interesting. More character development and maybe some secrets? Keep reading to find out! **


	3. Chapter Three: Uniforms and Cuban Cigars

**Chapter Three: Uniforms and Cuban Cigars**

"So we have another commoner on our hands." Hikaru's voice was filled with excitement. Now they had another toy to play around with. "What do you think Boss?"

Tamaki glanced at the gold eyed twin, refusing to let Rin out of his awkward embrace. After everyone had filed out of the Host Club room, Tamaki had practically jumped over the back of the sofa and tackled Rin to the floor. But, unlike Haruhi, she didn't object and sat with a happy smile on her lips as she sipped the jasmine tea Honey brought to her.

"Well we do know how the commoner world works now, thanks to Haruhi." Rin glanced at the only other girl in the room and watched her eye twitch slightly. "So I do not see the problem - As long as you shady twins stay away from her!"

Haruhi was no longer listening to her idiot sempai and instead opened up her note book and started on the homework that was due the following day. Rin glanced around the room while she set the white and gold tea cup back on its matching saucer.

The room had taken on the same lonely aura it had had that morning. It really wasn't as magical without the Host's working their magic and the sound of laughter.

Kyouya watched Rin sit comfortably in Tamaki's embrace, even though he was squirming around and shaking her half to death; she still sat patiently. She was an interesting one, at least that's what Kyouya thought of her. Always smiling, and having casual conversation with them as if they had been acquaintances forever. Also, she wasn't offended with the often use of 'commoner' and ignored the obvious glares and rumors that were starting about her. He wanted to research her, and learn more about her-but- there was also a part of him that wanted to see how things would pan out. To see how well they would all get to know her without digging into her files.

Even if Rin didn't look directly, she could see Kyouya writing something into his secret black notebook. She wondered, had anyone ever seen into that notebook of his, and if they had, where they still living? He seemed like the type of person to get upset when his personal items are tampered with.

A sudden tug on her hand caught Rins attention and she looked to Honey who sat by her cutely. "Rin-chan tell us something about you! Do you do the same things Haru-chan does? Like your own shopping?"

Rin pondered the question for a minuet and nodded. "I suppose I do. I bought a candy bar before I came here, if that counts."

"Do you drink that commoners coffee too?" Tamaki stuck his forehead to her temple and stared at her happily. "It's better than I would have expected."

"Instant coffee? Yes I've had that before." Rin found their questions weird. Even if they were filthy rich, why had they never done something simple like shopping, or drinking coffee?

Kyouya scribbled a few more things and shut his notebook. "Please give the girl room to breath Tamaki. Even commoners need air."

The President let go immediately, asking if Rin was suffocating, even though his embrace wasn't all that strong. Rin assured him she was fine and looked to Kyouya quickly. There eyes connected instantly, and the Ootori pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose.

"If Miss Nakazawa is going to be visiting frequently she will need a uniform." Kyouya smirked. "We wouldn't want you to ruin the Host Clubs reputation because you can't afford the required dress code." He was extremely blunt and to the point but Rin didn't mind. She had met hundreds of people, and believe it or not, there was more than one Ootori Kyouya out there.

"Wonderful idea Kyouya!" Tamaki jumped up and offered Rin a hand, but she refused it politely. Her vest wrinkled as she stood, allowing Honey clear view of a faded pink line on her right hip.

Rin straitened out her clothes and smiled at everyone. "I'm going to have to decline the offer, but I do appreciate the thought."

"What?" Honey whined along with Tamaki.

"How can you refuse a free uniform?" The twins said unison. Even Kyouya was baffled by her answer.

"Those yellow dresses are unpleasing to the eyes. Also," Rin pointed to her black jeans. "I prefer pants."

Honeys eyes widened and he sniffed. "Does that mean you won't visit the Host Club?"

Rin scoffed. "How ridiculous! Of course I will, but not enough to ruin it's _reputation_." Rin's topaz eyes flamed up as they landed on Kyouya. The heat in her eyes disappeared just as quickly as it came and she smiled. "But I must be leaving, Gramps is probably wondering where I am."

Tamaki clung to her once more and begged her to come back the following day, even if it made "Mother" mad. She told him something to let go of her leg and waved goodbye to everyone before shutting the door behind her.

The Twins looked to Kyouya with a lazy look, while Tamaki and Honey stared daggers into his heart. "How could you say that to such a lovely lady?"

"Yea Kyo-chan! You're so mean!" Honey stomped a foot. Kyouya's glasses glared as he repositioned them on his nose.

"We did the same thing for Haruhi, so I do not see the issue." He walked away from the group to grab his laptop.

Tamaki sighed. "But we know more about commoner life so-"

Haruhi's fist to the back of his blonde head shut him up quickly. "Stop throwing that word around so casually!" The room fell silent and Haruhi sighed; closing her books and throwing her bag over her shoulder. "Rin-senpai is the most normal person I have met here so far, so don't ruin it." She left the room quickly, to aggravated to say goodbye.

"Someone's in trouble." Hikaru cooed into Tamaki's ear.

"She may never speak to you again Boss." Kaoru taunted in the other ear. The blonde prince dashed to his corner to sulk and the twins laughed loudly.

Kyouya rolled his gray eyes and got ready to leave. "Pull yourself together Tamaki, both of them will be back."

"Rin-chan too?" Honey asked from Mori's shoulder.

The Shadow Kings all knowing smirk spread across his lips. "Undoubtedly."

* * *

"Gramps?" Rin knocked on the large mahogany door that lead into a large office. "You in here?" She never waited for an answer and pushed the door open slowly. The sweet smell of Cuban cigars hit her nose, a telltale sign that her grandfather waited inside for her.

His office was defiantly something else. The walls were lined with thick books with business records and math, along with his person favorites from Jules Vern to Edgar Allen Poe. Oak floors with black throw rugs, and curtains to match, along with the large mahogany desk which matched the doors. It all came together in a way that made you feel welcomed, but also it was serious enough for business.

"You never hear me when I call to you anymore." Rin stated with a smirk as she sat in one of the leather chairs. "That's a sign of old age."

A rough laugh rumbled in his chest as he looked to his granddaughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, his daughter, whom had been taken to soon. But Rin was more than enough, with her energetic ways, and sharp tongue.

"You will be this old someday too." He blew out a steady stream of smoke and looked to Rin with identical topaz eyes. "And you will have a grandchild to remind you of it." They both smiled. This is how every conversation started. Rin would poke fun of his age, and he would remind her that she would grow old as well.

He snuffed out his cigar in the glass ash tray on his desk and folded his hands neatly. His eyes narrowed in seriousness, and Rin sat up straighter. "How was your first day?"

"Exceptional."

"Nothing suspicious?"

"Hardly." Rin responded.

Her grandfather leaned back in his chair and nodded. "Good, very good. And as for you?"

Rin understood her grandfather and crossed her legs slowly. "Of course not. Not even the smartest of the bunch suspected anything."

"Excellent." Her grandfather stood up slowly, joints aching as he did so. He gazed out the window behind his desk, with a far off look like most elders had. "Lets keep it that way. The last thing we would want is another trip to America."

Rin flinched slightly. Even if they did get along well, Rin knew her place and he reminded her quiet frequently. Ever since she had to be flown off to America, there had been a slight tension in their relationship, but Rin had learned. She wouldn't commit the same mistake twice.

"No Sir, we wouldn't want that."

He glanced back at her and smiled softly to lift the mood. "That is all for today. Until dinner."

Rin stood up with a small smile, nothing like the dazzling one she had been handing out all day, but a smile none-the-less. She bowed slightly. "Yes, until dinner."

She left quietly, making sure the door didn't slam on her way out.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry it's so short. I had made it longer but it was way to long so I needed to break it up a bit. Review and keep reading!**


	4. Chapter Four: Your Type and Hot Tea

**Chapter Four: Your Type and Hot Tea**

Rin didn't make it back to the Host Club until the end of the week, due to direct orders from her Grandfather. For some reason he had requested her to report home immediately after school activities, and for nothing important; well to Rin that is. She would sit in on his personal meetings and take notes for him, or type out important documents which he couldn't do himself. He hated technology and refused to succumb to it.

"I guess a few days away didn't hurt any..." Rin mumbled to herself as she walked to the Host Club. Of course Tamaki had complained the whole week about her absence, and that Haruhi and Honey missed her the most.

Rin leaned against the large doors and began to push while in thought. _'It's been a full week and nothing has happened.'_ Rose petals scattered around her as the Host Club came into focus.

"Welcome!" Each Host member said in union, all dressed in traditional robes, and hair extensions. Rin froze, and stared at the group, not sure what to make of their unusual cosplay.

"Rin-chan!" Honey was the first to run up to her and wrap his small body around one of her legs. Tamaki was next, but he had walked over to her calmly and had bowed generously before jumping her.

"Why didn't you tell me you where coming today?" He whined loudly. Rin smiled happily at the two boys and patted them both on the head while she inched forward towards the rest of the group. Honey's grip was like steel, and Tamaki's weight made her balance off center.

The instant she started to move, the Host's customers eyes were on her. Rin hadn't been at their school for more than a week and she obtained more attention than any of them did. Even the Host's didn't understand it. Rin had a strange way of making everyone she spoke to feel comfortable.

"That's right!" Tamaki hopped off Rin when the reached the rest of the bunch. "I never asked what your type is!"

"Type?" Rin's eyebrow rose and she looked to Haruhi, but her brown eyes only rolled.

"Of course! That's how our Host Club works!" Tamaki pointed to Kyouya on the far left and worked his way down. "The "cool" type, the "Little Devil" type, the "Normal" type, the "Loli-Shota" type, or the "Strong Silent" type."

A sudden twitch hit Rin's fingers and she sighed. The urge to slap him coursed through her hand. That had to be the stupidest thing she had ever heard in her life. How could you sort your preferences that way? Why wouldn't you want to talk with someone just because of who they are? Is that wrong?

"And of course, there is me." Tamaki reached his arm around Rin waist and leaned close to her face. "The "Prince" type."

Rin couldn't hold it back, and let the laugh burst from between her lips. Tamaki instantly sulked and Rin's outburst only caused the twins to in. Her eyes watered and she whipped them quickly.

"I'm sorry Tamaki, it's just..." She caught her breath and looked at them all. "How can you let one characteristic make up who you are? I'm sorry but I can not choose on those types alone."

Haruhi smiled instantly. She liked Rin, because she was so perceptive, and not an idiot like most of the people she spent time with. Her eyes slid over to the Twins who poked and prodded at Tamaki.

"So, I guess that means I'll have to pick all of you." Rin finished with a smile. The twins turned around quickly, and Tamaki perked up. "I'll start with Fujioka-san." Rin hooked her arm with the short haired girl and smiled. "Lead the way."

Tears formed in Tamaki's eyes, but he sniffed them back and straitened his robes. "Well now that that is settled, lets get back to work!" They all nodded and headed off in their separate directions, but Kyouya's eyes lingered on Rin with interest.

* * *

It was to be expected that it wouldn't be a one on one chat with Haruhi, but Rin didn't mind the other girls sitting around the table at all. They minded her a lot more.

"So Haruhi, tell us what you like to do." A small brunette squealed happily as sweets and tea were set onto the table. Rin grabbed a tea cup and sipped from it. It was jasmine like it had been the other day.

"Well I like to study when it's quiet." Haruhi put her finger to her chin as she thought. "And read I guess."

The girls giggled, something Rin didn't understand. Nothing about her response was funny, in fact she didn't think that was the only thing Haruhi liked to do.

"That's it?" Rin's question got her glares and snarls, but not from Haruhi. "There isn't something that really motivates you or something your passionate about?"

Haruhi thought hard on Rin's question and let her eyes wonder the room, pausing on each Host. Rin followed her big brown eyes and smiled. She placed her tea onto the table and stood up slowly. "I think I already know the answer. Thank you...Haruhi."

Haruhi looked up at her senpai's smiling face and she smiled back. "No problem senpai."

The other customers at Haruhi's table stared daggers into Rins back as she walked towards the twins. They were her next Hosts, which she knew was going to be interesting.

"Lets play," They started while spinning around each other and pulling on green caps. Rin sat to the left of where they where standing and watched. "The which one is Hikaru Game!"

The girls clapped in excitement. "It's so hard to tell when you use those hats to cover up the parts in your hair!"

Hikaru and Kaoru's gold eyes instantly went to Rin, devilish grins spreading across their faces. "Which one is Hiakru?" Their voices echoed together. It was strange. Rin didn't hear the same voice like everyone else did when they spoke in union, she heard an echo, like one was a millisecond delayed. But she couldn't tell who was who, so her exceptionally hearing didn't change that.

"I'm sorry, I cannot tell you because I do not know you well enough yet." Rin leaned back and crossed her legs. "But I'm sure one of these young lady's can tell you, since they have been your customers all year, right?"

The girls began to stumble over their words while making up excuses. Rin's topaz eyes lingered on the twins, who kept up their very convincing smiles. "The one on the left is Hikaru, and the one on the right is Kaoru!" One girl finally said.

Their smiles twitched into frowns, but only for a second before they threw their arms up into the air with large smiles. "You are correct!"

_'I see.'_ Rin stood immediately, touching the left twins shoulder softly. "Kaoru right?" She felt him stiffen under her hand. A small smile spread across her perfect lips and she walked away. Again, leaving another Host with their customers eyes burning into her back.

* * *

Mori was silent, like every other day. Only saying things to Honey when it was necessary, or to comment on his messy eating habits. Since Rin and Honey could already keep up a conversation, she decided to move onto Mori. She already knew his position under Honeys family, and that he was top rank in martial arts. But whoever didn't know that already didn't get out much, or lived under a rock.

They sat across from each other, staring back at one another without feeling uncomfortable. Rin smiled and glanced down at the table at the three empty tea cups. Her fingers grazed the porcelain as she spoke, "You go with Honey everywhere?"

"Yes."

"Even when you two leave Ouran? You will be with him all the time?"

"Yes."

Rin nodded and turned each put over. She plucked a bud from the flower arrangement in front of her, and glanced at Mori to see if he was watching. His deep blue-gray eyes followed her every movement. "So what will you do when Honey gets married and has a family? Will you look after them as well?" She placed the bud under one of the cups and moved them around slowly, waiting for an answer.

Mori simply stared at Rin. He wasn't sure if she was insulting him, or trying to make a point. But he had the same sort of feeling the first moment he met her. The dazzling smile, good looks, and charming personality; it was just to good to be true. There was something about her, but he couldn't place it. His eyes watched the cups stop and knew the cup to the right held the flower bud.

Rin's fingers snapped suddenly and her face lit up. "I have an idea. If you can not guess which cup holds the flower, you have to have a full conversation with me." Mori's eyebrows furrowed. "And answers like "yes" and "no" do not count, deal?"

Mori grunted in agreement and lifted the cup to the right, but it was empty. His eyebrows furrowed again. That was impossible. She had moved the cups so slowly, so precise; there was no way he could be wrong. Rin rested her chin in her palm and lifted the middle cup with her other hand. The flower bud rolled out.

"The mind works in mysterious ways." Rin's face was solemn and calm as she continued, "We can tell our arm to move up or down, or our legs to swing back and forth but things such as reflexes happen on their own, wouldn't you agree?"

Mori didn't answer. "Being curious is like a reflex, in some ways. For example," Rin snapped her fingers again and Mori's eyes moved to them quickly. "you automatically look, even if you don't think you want to, your body is trained to react to sounds, and your brain is curious as to where the noise came from."

Rin pointed to the cups. "When I finished moving the cups, the flower was in the one to your right, but once I snapped my fingers and started talking, your eyes left the cups and focused on me." She switched the middle and right cup. "I switched the cups easily without you noticing."

_'Impossible.' _Was Mori's only thought. He watched her intently as her eyes glanced to the left.

"You see," Rin glanced again. "little things are distracting." Another glance. Mori suddenly felt aggravated, which was very strange. He didn't know if it was because he lost their little deal, or her constant glancing.

Rin smiled at him, and held his eyes before glancing to the left again. Mori's eyes flung to the left, wondering what was so important, but there was nothing. Nothing important.

"Even the small gesture of glancing can distract someone." Rin lifted her face from her palm. "So here is my question, which can be answered whenever you have a concrete answer."

Honey's giggles traveled through the air to Mori and Rin. His deep blue-gray eyes moved to him automatically and Rin smirked. "Don't you think Honey is your snap of the fingers, or small insignificant glances? What about the bigger things around you? Have you ever taken a moment to stop and look around you, at the friends that surround you every day, and the girls who seem to have deeper feeling for you?"

Rin stood then and smiled down at him. "I don't mean to be rude, so if you got that impression I am truly sorry, but I just don't understand where Mori fits into the equation. When do _you_ become the distraction?"

Mori sat silently and listened to Rin's footsteps as she walked away, pausing for a moment to talk to Honey. He wondered if she was right. Was Honey his distraction? Was he spending so much time on his dear cousin that he was missing something? Of course it wasn't wrong to love someone, and Rin didn't give him the impression that that's what she meant. His eyes followed Rin as she walked to Tamaki, smiling like she always did, and in the brief moment, he didn't hear Honey.

The small boys words didn't seem to reach him until his hand shook Mori. "Are you alright?" Honey's voice was concerned, but Mori smiled slightly.

"Yes." Mori watched Honey smile and rejoin the ladies. His eyes drifted back to Rin, but suddenly snapped back to Honey; heart skipping a few beats.

In that brief moment of watching Rin walk away, Honey had faded into the background, and that scared him. It made Mori's heart ache with something unfamiliar.

* * *

Tamaki was a waist of time. Rin already knew he was obnoxious, narcissistic, idiotic, and many other things. But she also knew he was very compassionate, she had seen it with her own eyes during class and when he was around Haruhi. So after a quick three minuets, Rin moved onto the next and last Host, Kyouya.

He wasn't surrounded by girls like the others where, but admired from afar by anyone who did have an interest in him. But Rin wasn't an observer and walked right up to The Shadow King who was writing fiercely on his clipboard.

They stood in silence for a while until he spoke. "What do you think of our Host Club Miss Nakazawa?"

"Rin." He pushed his glasses up, only glancing at her briefly. "Just call me Rin, and it's very lovely."

He nodded and continued on with his clip board. Rin didn't mind the silence, in fact, it was refreshing after being with giggling girls all afternoon.

Kyouya's observers fumed on the other side of the room.

"What so special about _her_?" The short red head practically spit out. Her sea green eyes had been on Rin from the moment she walked in, along with her two other friend who followed her like faithful dogs.

"Someone should teach her a lesson." Her friend to the left stated. They looked to their red headed leader, who was smiling devilishly. "Monica?"

"I have an idea." Monica grabbed the teapot closest to her and headed for Rin and Kyouya.

* * *

Rin craned her neck to see what Kyouya was writing, but every time she did, he would shift to his right so she couldn't see. "You deal with the Hosts Club's financial needs, right?"

"If I didn't, there is no way we would be able to rent these kimonos." Kyouya's way of speaking was sharp and right to the point. Rin liked it.

Rin looked his outfit over. It did look expensive. "Must be-" Rin stopped suddenly, a gold reflection catching her attention from the corner of her eye. She turned her head slightly and watched the white and gold teapot fly through the air, spilling tea as it went.

Kyouya stopped writing and looked down to the head of black hair. "Rin?"

It was quick, and swift. Rin's movement to block Kyouya, and her hand that pushed him back softly. Then the sound of the teapot shattering, then silence.

"I'm terribly sorry!" Monica whined, reaching out to blot away the scolding hot tea that covered Rin's upper body. But a delicate hand came up quickly to stop her.

"It's quiet alright, accidents happen all the time." Rin smiled softly. She turned to Kyouya, not missing the gratifying smirk that played across Monica's lips. "Do you have somewhere I can change?"

"Yes, this way." He guided her across the Host Club quickly, looking to Tamaki urgently.

Tamaki nodded and stood up. "The Host Club is closing for today, thank you all for coming!" The Hosts didn't bother to wait for all their customers to leave before rushing to Kyouya and Rin.

"What happened?"

"Did she trip?"

"Maybe it was on purpose."

Rin didn't bother to distinguish the voices but started to unbutton her vest. The tea had been to hot for anyone to have drank, this was no accident. It was premeditated. Her skin was on fire and the tea soaked cotton didn't help.

Haruhi opened the curtain for Rin quickly, and closed it behind her. "I'll find you another shirt Rin-sempai."

Rin ripped the vest off. "Thank you." She looked into the mirror at her reflection. Perfect porcelain skin blazing bright red and swelling slightly.

"Are you okay Rin? Do you want to go to the infirmary?" Tamaki's caring voice said.

She ignored his question and asked one of her own. "Are you alright Kyouya?"

The Hosts looked to Kyouya who was just as confused. "Yes, I don't see why I wouldn't be."

Rin sighed. "Good."

Everyone rose a brow, wondering what was going on between the two of them, but before anyone could ask, Haruhi walked back into the room. "I'm sorry it's a boys shirt." she handed it to Rin through the curtains.

The curtain opened a few minuets later to Rin, looking surprisingly good in the baggy button up. She apologized for the commotion and insisted that it was time for her to go, but Honey's small body stopped Rin before she could reach the doors.

"Rin-chan come to the beach with us this weekend!" Honey smiled happily.

Rin didn't have to think twice about the offer. "Sounds fun." She scanned the room and spotted Kyouya. Rin took his clipboard swiftly and scribbled her number on the bottom of the first page. "Text me the address and I'll meet you all there."

Before they could answer she left.

"It wasn't an accident." The twins said together.

"And why did she ask you if you were okay Kyouya?" Tamaki asked.

Kyouya looked over Rin's elegant writing and pushed his glasses up. "She stepped in front of me at the last moment. I'm sure the tea was meant for her, but it seems Monica didn't have very good aim."

And that was the end of the discussion.


	5. Chapter Five: Kazawa100 and Dark Auras

**Chapter Five: Kazawa100 and Dark Auras**

Of course no trip to the beach was free, and Kyouya arranged for the Hosts to entertain select customers while playing in the sand. Kyouya had also left out the small detail of Rin also accompanying them, in fact, he hadn't even bothered to mention it to the other club members. So for all they knew, she had never replied to Kyouya's message about the beach.

"Aren't you going in the water to Kyouya?" Asked Minori, a small long haired girl. She was quiet cute, to anyone other than The Shadow King, who found no interest in such things.

"Possibly later, but please don't let me be the cause of you not enjoying yourself," said Kyouya with a dashing smile. Minori was instantly won over and nodded before joining the other girls.

Kyouya went back to his clipboard and relaxing shade from the large umbrella above him. The squeaking of the lounge beside him gave away the presence of a certain bubbly blonde boy. "This is great," Tamaki said happily. "I wish Rin could enjoy it too."

He simply grunted and continued writing. They still knew nothing about Rin, besides her welcoming personality, and Kyouya was becoming impatient.

"Do you hear that?" Tamaki sat up from his chair and listened.

"Hear what?" Kyouya put down his work and paid closer attention. The crashing of waves and sea breeze made it hard to hear, but when the winds calmed a distinctive buzz could be heard.

The noise got louder as it approached, which caught every ones attention. "I thought this was a private beech." Haruhi mumbled, scaring Tamaki out of his chair.

"It is," Kyouya answered. He stood up and headed for the stairs that lead to the main driveway to his family's villa. Haruhi and Tamaki followed suit, and the rest of the Host Club eventually got curious and caught up to the raven haired boy.

"It sounds like a motorcycle." Haruhi identified the noise as it became louder, and a black speck appeared in the distance.

It was coming at them at an extremely fast speed, and didn't look like it would have time to slow down. Tamaki told everyone to take a step back as the black bike pulled into the large driveway, skidding to a perfect stop.

"No way." Hikaru and Kaoru smiled devilishly while approaching. The rider pulled the key from the ignition and untied the strap of their full face helmet, pulling it off swiftly. "Rin-senpai!" The Twins called watching her black pony tail fan out as she turned to them.

The group walked over as she dismounted. "I didn't think we would be going to the beach in Okinawa." Honey rushed over to her quickly and hugged her legs, Mori following behind him quickly.

"Nice wheels." Hikaru gushed while looking at the shinny coal black exterior. Even Kyouya was interested in the piece of machinery.

"If I'm not mistaken," Kyouya pushed his glasses back to the bridge of his nose. "This is a limited edition Kazawa100, am I correct?"

Mori nodded, which Rin noticed. She smiled happily while playing with Honeys golden hair. "Beautiful isn't she? When I first got her she was pretty beat up, but I've completely restored her to factory quality."

She lifted her bag off the back and swung the strap over her shoulder. Kyouya smirked. "These are very rare."

"Only ten in the world." Rin answered simply.

"Ten? In the whole world?" Haruhi gapped. "Why only ten?"

Rin rested the bike on it's kickstand. "In the six years since this bike was made, no other company has been able to produce a faster bike. If you don't know how to ride it correctly it can be very dangerous, so only ten were made."

"How could you afford something like this?" Kaoru joined his twin and looked it over.

Rin tilted her head to the side and furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "What do you mean? I didn't buy this, it was given to me."

"By who?" Haruhi asked.

"My Gramps of course, he was the one who designed it." Rin's answer brought silence to the group for a moment before they all responded with, "WHAT?!"

Rin pointed to the name of the bike. "Kazawa," and then pointed to herself. "Nakazawa, I don't know if I should be insulted that you guys never noticed."

"But- but you told us you were just a commoner!" Tamaki sounded slightly panicked.

"No I didn't. You all assumed I was because of my scholarship, but I never confirmed it."

"They why do you have a scholarship Rin-senpai?" Haruhi asked out of pure curiosity.

Rin's eyes flamed up and a dark menacing aura surrounded her. She lifted a fist in the air as if she where going to strike them. "To show that Old Geezer just how smart I really am!"

Tamaki fainted instantly. What a stupid reason to apply for a scholarship. "Enough about me! Let's go swimming!" Rin smiled happily and grabbed Honey's egger hand and headed for the beach. The Twins where the ones left to drag back Tamaki, and the girls headed back with Haruhi, but Kyouya fell behind.

This was an interesting turn of events. Kyouya was just as surprised, but he had to side with Rin on this one. She had never said if she was or wasn't a commoner, and they had never really felt the need to ask. But Kyouya's full interest was now perked, and he would do a bit of research into Nakazawa Rin.

* * *

"Rin-chan!" Honey called from the water. "Come in, the waters great!"

"Be right there!" Rin called with a wave. She pulled her boots off so she could walk with no difficulties on the sand. She placed her bag on a chair close to Kyouya and peered at him happily. "Will you be going in too?"

"I'm not very fond of the water."

Rin sighed softly, and sat down for a moment. "Why don't you ware contacts like Haruhi?"

Kyouya was surprised with the sudden question, and didn't have time to react as she pulled his fames away from his face. Rin's smiling face was in his focus, even without his glasses. "You look better without glasses Kyouya."

_'You look better without glasses Kyo-kun!'_ A childish voice played through his head swiftly.

His cheeks tingled and suddenly felt hot, as if he had gotten to much sun. "Rin-chan!" She looked out to the ocean and placed his glasses on the table in front of him.

"Coming!" She stood up swiftly and jogged out from under the umbrella that protected Kyouya. He grabbed his glasses and placed them back on his face quickly, and watched Rin closely.

Rin grabbed the bottom of her shirt and pulled it over her head effortlessly, and slipped out of her denim shorts. Every boy on the beach couldn't help but watch. Her curves flowed into each other and her hips shifted as she stepped out of her shorts, leaving her in a gold two piece bathing suit. She dived into the water effortlessly, causing each blushing boy to nervously got back to what they where doing, Mori and Kyouya included.

* * *

Honey had never seen someone more concentrated on building a sand castle than Rin was at the moment. Even though it wasn't turning out so well, she still continued.

"Rin-chan, may I ask you a question?" Honey's voice was slightly serious, and caught Rin's attention.

"Sure, anything senpai." She patted the sand one last time before starting on another mound.

Honey's eyes lingered on Rin's right hip and lower parts of her back. Faded lines and more noticeable pink ones could be seen. They were sporadic and didn't seem like they came from the same attack. "Why does Rin-chan have so many scars?"

Rin's hands stopped scooping sand and she turned to Honey with a sad smile. "When I was younger I used to get myself into trouble quiet often." She started to busy herself and patted down sand on her other hill of sand. "At that time in my life, I thought I knew everything, that I could take on the world with no consequences. But as you can see, everything comes with a price."

"Do you regret doing those things?" Honey almost whispered the question and had expected Rin to think on her answer, but she answer immediately.

"No." Rin stood up and brushed her hands off. "If I had never gone through those struggles then I never would have become a stronger person. The person I am now, so no, I don't regret it." Rin's happy smiled was catchy and Honey couldn't help but smile back.

He admired Rin. She was so happy and strong, something he strived for everyday.

Rin turned slightly so Honey couldn't see her slight frown. _'I wish that was the whole truth senpai, I really wish that's all it was.'_

* * *

Haruhi rushed past Rin, who was walking casually down the shore. "Haruhi..." The brown haired girl didn't seem to hear Rin and continued up towards the tall cliffs. Rin looked up, shielding her eyes from the intense setting sun.

At first she saw nothing, but glimpses of unfamiliar clothing was all it took for Rin to take off in the same direction. "Someone help!" A short haired brunette called as she came down from the cliff.

"Get Tamaki!" Rin yelled as she passed her. The girl nodded and took off towards the other Hosts. She could hear the struggle, and the incoming foot steps of Tamaki.

Rin reached the top first and saw Haruhi being held over the edge. "Haruhi!"

Haruhi's eyes swung to Rin, but a body blocked her way. "Wow you are the prettiest we've seen all day!"

"Haruhi!" Tamaki screamed as he neared the top.

"He's going to push her off!" Rin yelled down to him. Tamaki felt panicked and made his legs pump faster, bringing him to the top as Haruhi fell over the edge. He jumped in after her and caught her as they hit the water.

"At least we have this one." The man in front of Rin said with a fake slur. He reached for her, but she was to quick and had his arm twisted behind his back within seconds.

"Who sent you?" Rin's voice was dark and cruel. The man said nothing, so she tightened her grip and stepped on the back of his head. "Who?"

"You bitch!" Rin's eyes flung up at the mans friend and he froze instantly.

He shook uncontrollably and dropped to his knees. A dark aura suddenly surrounded him; an intense killing intent. Her eyes. They were frighteningly angry, and determined to get the information she wanted. And the color, it resembled blood from a fresh wound.

"Tell me before I break his arm!" Rin barked her command before twisting his arm harder, listening to the soft pop of his shoulder. She had known it the second she saw them. They had faked being drunk to scope out the area, it was obvious.

"We don't know his name! I swear!" The man under her foot whimpered. "We never met him directly, he sent one of his followers!" Rin tightened her grip. "Okay, okay! Please don't break it! His name was Kaname, that's all we know!"

Rin let the man go. He dropped to the ground instantly, rolling in pain from his dislocated shoulder. "Rin-senpai!" The twins voice's reached her ears as they climbed the cliff.

"If you so much as speak of this incident," Rin's blazing red eyes landed on the both of them, causing them to quiver in fear. "I will not hesitate to kill you both."

She turned on her heels calmly and descended the cliff, not saying a word to the Twins or Kyouya as they passed.

* * *

**Authors Note: A few secrets revealed possibly? Reviews and comments would be appreciated!**


	6. Chapter Six: Free Hugs and Cool Metal

**Chapter Six: "Free Hugs" and Cool Metal**

Once Haruhi was pulled from the water and her and Tamaki had it out, they all retreated to Kyouya's villa. To say it was a normal happy vibe like it always was would be a lie. The tension was so thick it could be cut with a knife, and Rin was feeling the effects of it.

Kyouya had shown Haruhi and Rin their room's immediately, so they could change before dinner. Rin had thanked him politely and closed the door behind her. She dug through her bag quickly and pulled out her smart phone, dialing an all to familiar number and waiting as it rung.

"Hello?" An old voice answered.

"It's me."

There was a long pause before she heard him clear his throat, and the squeak of his desk chair as he leaned back.

"What did you find?"

"Two Japanese males, in their early twenties, snuck onto the Ootori's private beach. One 5'11", chestnut brown hair pulled into a low ponytail, eyes to match, and his friend was 5'9", short brown hair and gote, eye's a dark blue, and now a dislocated shoulder." Rin's voice was calm and collected, just like she had been trained to do.

"I'm sure the boy didn't dislocate his own shoulder." She could hear her Grandfather's slight sarcasm, and couldn't help but smirk.

"They couldn't tell me the name of who sent them, or a description since they have never met him face to face, but I do have one name. "Kaname", that's the middleman for whomever is behind this." Rin shifted her weight over to her right leg. "I've also made sure they won't speak of me."

She could hear the sound of his tongue click as he thought. "This is their first move Rin, you must be ready for the next."

"Yes Sir." Rin heard the line click and hung up her phone as well.

* * *

Rin knocked three times on Haruhi's door. "May I come in Haruhi?"

She herd slight shuffling, and a soft thud. "Um, just a minuet!" Rin sighed and began to tap her foot, she was somewhat impatient this evening, and decided to enter anyway.

"Sorry Haruhi, I just wanted to know if you-" Rin turned to the large room after closing the door and saw Haruhi trying to cover her light pink dress with the comforter on the bed. "where okay...What are you doing?"

"Well, you see I..."Haruhi stumbled for words. She didn't want her secret to be known, since she had so much debt to pay off.

Rin suddenly understood and tried to hide her smirk behind her hand. "I'm sorry Haruhi I forgot." Rin turned around so she was no longer facing the confused girl. "You didn't want anyone to know right?"

Haruhi suddenly relaxed and she dropped the blanket. "So you knew." Rin didn't face her but nodded none-the-less.

"Since the moment we met." Rin turned slightly and smiled at Haruhi's appearance. "That dress looks very lovely on you."

"Thank you." Haruhi sighed. "My dad must have repacked my bags." Rin laughed softly, looking down at her own appearance. Black, leggings and a slightly baggy "Free Hugs" T-shirt.

"C'mon, I saw a piano in the library down the hall." Rin held out her arm as if to escort Haruhi. She walked across the room and linked arms with Rin. It was strange, playing the girl and not the Host, but then again, it was oddly - relaxing.

* * *

Rin tested the keys, by hitting a few scales. She smiled at the pleasing sounds that were produced, and began a steady and soft melody.

"I'm sorry I couldn't stop you from going over the edge," Rin said, glancing over to where Haruhi sat.

"It wasn't your fault."

Rin smiled and repeated the first few chords again as she spoke. "My opinion might not matter, but I found that what you did was very brave. Not many people have the courage to do something like that." She could see Haruhi nodded, but she didn't seem to convinced. "However, if Tamaki hadn't jumped in after you, you might not have made it to the surface."

Haruhi didn't need to answer, since Rin was perfectly fine with the lack of responds. She knew Haruhi was level headed and she was considering her actions.

Rin changed the melody, and it picked up slightly, like an introduction to a song. Rin felt it, the tension from the day, and the stress, the exhaustion from the sun, everything, slip away as her fingers glided across the keys.

_"I can understand how the edges are rough  
And they cut you like the tiny slithers of glass  
__And you feel too much  
And you don't know how long you're gonna last,"_

Haruhi's eyes widened at the soft and beautiful voice that came from Rin. It was English, but Haruhi still understood it perfectly.

_"But everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over,  
Find a way to make the hurt go away,  
__But everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over,  
Like you're trying to scream underwater,  
But, I won't let you make the great escape,  
I'm never gonna watch you checkin out of this place  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep you alive someday  
Gonna keep you alive someday"_

Rin glanced back to Haruhi and nodded for her to join her on the ebony bench. Haruhi stood slowly and made her way over, sitting carefully, not wanting to ruin Rin's tempo.

"I want you to play these two notes for me." Rin glided her right hand down the board, and placed her hand on two keys and played them continuously, while her left hand worked out other notes. "Play it just like that, at that tempo."

Haruhi placed her fingers where Rins had been and did exactly like she had. "Like this?"

"Perfect." Rin smiled and moved her right hand to a few other white and black keys. Her fingers were so graceful, it was mesmerizing.

_"I feel like I could wave my fist in front of your face  
And you wouldn't flinch or even feel a thing  
And you retreat to your silent corner  
Like you decided the fight was over for ya,"_

Rin's eyes closed as she put her heart into it. Haruhi could feel her passion for music, it was practically rolling off her in waves.

_"Everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over,  
Find a way to make the hurt go away,  
Everyone you know, is tryin'a smooth it over,  
Everyone needs a floor they can fall through  
I won't let you make the great escape,  
I'm never gonna watch you checkin outta this place  
I'm not gonna lose you  
Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep you alive someday  
They're gonna keep you alive someday"_

The tempo picked up and the notes became more distinct as the climax of the song approached. Rin added soft pitches to make the song come to life.

_"Oh, Terrified of the dark,  
but not if you go with me  
And I don't need a pill to make me numb  
And I wrote the book on runnin',  
But that chapter of my life will soon be done"_

Rin's voice was strong, and hit each high not perfectly, all while having a dazzling smile on her face. Haruhi noticed the differences, between the smile she always handed out, and the one she was showing. She looked truly happy.

_"I'm the king of the great escape  
You're not gonna watch me checkin outta this place  
You're not gonna lose me  
Cause the passion and pain  
Are gonna keep us alive, someday  
Yeah the passion and the pain  
Are gonna keep us alive someday,"_

_"Someday, yeah..."_

Rin finished off the song with a soft rhythmic melody. Her topaz eyes opened and she smiled to Haruhi, but her smile faltered when she saw the glassy look in Haruhi's eyes. "I'm sorry Haruhi!"

Haruhi suddenly started laughing, causing the almost tears to vanish. "It's okay! You're just an amazing singer Rin."

Rin laughed nervously and rubbed the back of her neck bashfully. "Well, I wouldn't say amazing." They both laughed.

"Dinner is ready." Mori's strong voice caught them off guard, and again they laughed.

"Thank you Senpai." Haruhi answered for the both of them. Rin slithered her arm into Haruhi's and smiled.

"I'm famished." Rin and Haruhi left first, leaving Mori to glance around the room. By the time he was outside the library, Rin's singing had been finishing, but the song, her voice, and it's melody lingered in the room.

Mori felt it again. That strange tightness in his chest and stomach that he had gotten in the Host Club the day before. His cheeks heated suddenly, and he tried to shake it off as he left for the dinning room.

* * *

Dinner was more than uncomfortable, it was awkward and every other unnerving feeling. Even Rin shifted uncomfortably in her chair, and the Twin's stares didn't help. No sooner had she walked into the dinning room - after they had complimented Haruhi, and inquired Rin's knowledge on Haruhi's gender - they had jumped all over her because her shirt said "Free Hugs."

But now, everything was silent and no one dared to eat until someone said to, or took the first bite. "Let's dig in Haru-chan. These are the crabs we caught, I bet their delicious!" Honey tried saying in his cutest voice, but he was also feeling the tension.

Rin glanced to Kyouya on her right, and noticed his eyes were also on her. She smiled softly, but the corners of her mouth didn't reach her eyes like usual, and she began to eat quietly, listening to Haruhi snap crab leg after crab leg. It wasn't the most pleasant of noises, but they all dealt with it.

"Don't you think you've had enough? Give it a rest." Tamaki said with a look of slight disgust.

"Excuse me?" Haruhi chewed the crab in her mouth. "I thought you weren't speaking to me." She cracked another leg open and hit Tamaki with flying debrief.

Rin chewed slowly and watched Tamaki push his chair back in aggravation, retaliating some comment at Haruhi and then asking Kyouya to show him to his room. It had been a quick exchange, and Kyouya stood slowly, dabbing his mouth and excusing himself.

The room fell into an uncomfortable silence once again. Rin looked to Haruhi and recognized the same troubled look on her face that she had in the library not to long ago. She was about to say something when a shadow passed by the window directly behind Haruhi.

"Please excuse me as well." Rin stood and looked to Honey and Mori with appreciation. "Everything was delicious."

She left normally, but as the door closed behind her, Rin picked up the pace and headed to her room. The clouds were darkening by the second, and threatened to let the built up water drop at any moment. Her door came into sight and she went in quickly, grabbing her bag from the chair beside the bed and rummaging through it.

The cool metal felt comfortable in her grasp. A flash of lightning illuminated her room and the grounds around the house. "What convenient weather for you." Rin mumbled to herself while sliding on her boots. "The rain will cover your tracks, and the thunder any unnecessary noise." She unlocked the large window and slipped out into the night.

* * *

**Author's Note: This song is "The Great Escape" by Pink, if anyone wanted to know. I also do not own this song or Pink. (obviously) **


	7. Chapter Seven: Calm and Collected

**Chapter Seven: Cool, Calm, and Collected **

The rain started soon after she closed her window, and the thunder boomed loudly in her ears. Rin walked close to the villa, which shadowed her perfectly, and hid her presence, accept - of course - when lightning flashed across the sky. The villa was a lot bigger than she thought, and wasn't more than a quarter around it yet. Even though she was heading in the direction the shadow was, she hadn't seen anything suspicious.

Rin could feel the slight chill of the rain as it soaked through her flimsy clothes, and her hair tug as the elastic started to fall out. She stepped around a shrub, making sure not to make any noises to alarm the person she was trying to find. But whomever that might have been wasn't as smart as she, and the sound of a twig snapping caught Rin's attention.

It came from around the corner that she was approaching, but she didn't act immediately, knowing she might scare them away. She huddled closer to the house, hiding in the shadows as she inched forward. A shadowed figure appeared around the corner, looking around nervously.

_Armature_. Rin thought, watching as the figure did all the work and approached her. Once it was close enough Rin reached out and caught him by the shoulder and kicked the back of his knees so he fell. She was positive it was male, the muscles in his shoulders gave it away.

He turned to strike her, but even in the dark Rin was quicker, and had his arm twisted behind his back. It reminded her of the two boys on the cliff that evening. "You're strong." He laughed out, only to groan as she twisted his arm.

"Who sent you here?" She could feel him shift in surprise at her voice. He hadn't realized she was female, not with the type of strength she had.

"Why would I tell you?" Again she twisted his arm. "Bitch." He growled at her.

"I'd rather not hurt you, but if you insist on being complicated I will have to resort to another solution, so, who sent you?" Rin's voice was so calm, even with the lightning and thunder crashing about above her.

The man started to laugh. "I'm guessing you were the one who dislocated that kids shoulder today." He turned his head to see her, but the darkness prevented that. "I'm tougher than those stupid kids, now if you don't mind I have a job to do."

He twisted his arm, causing Rin to loose her grip, and he jumped up - ready to fight. Rin could tell he had been trained to fight, just by his simple stance. He jabbed, she dodged, he kicked, she blocked. His movements where slow to her, but never-the-less, she dealt with it.

"Not going to put up a fight?" He sounded angry. Thunder crashed around them and the rain pounded harder. "How about this?" Rin heard the noise of his knife cutting through the air, and coming at her.

The elastic finally slipped from her hair, and she stopped the mans hand mid air, disarming him quickly and shoving the knife into his thigh. His loud scream was drowned out by the thunder. He dropped to his knees and pulled the knife out of his leg, throwing it off into the darkness without thinking.

Rin grabbed his shirt and tugged him up so the were eye to eye. "Now, tell me the name of the man who sent you." Lightning flashed, and illuminated her face. He instantly regretted ever taking on this job. This girl was stronger than any man he had fought, and ten times more intelligent. But that wasn't the reason he regretted it. It was her blood red eyes that put the fear into him, along with her thigh length hair that only added to her dangerous look.

"His name is Kurosaki, Kurosaki Kaname." His voice shook. "He's the middle man in every deal, and the only one who see's The Boss."

"Who's 'The Boss'? Does he have a name?" Rin shook him slightly, but he said nothing. "Answer me!" She barked loudly, and thunder and lightning cracked.

He cringed as her grip tightened. "We have only ever called him The Boss. No one I know has ever met him." Rin was getting aggravated and reached to the back of her leggings where the cool metal sat. "But I do know he isn't some thug. He's a big man with lots of money and fancy cars. I herd he's got an upper hand in the business world."

Rin's eyes narrowed and he lifted the hand that wasn't clutching his wound. "I promise you that's all I know." She threw him away easily and looked down to him.

"Your name." Rin's command sent a shiver down his spin and he answered obediently.

"Tsubaki Jin."

"If you aren't off this property in twenty minuets I will shoot you." A flash of lightning showed he had wide terrified eyes. "If you speak about this place, these people, or myself, I will find you, and I will shoot you. Is that understood?"

"Why don't you just kill me now? End it all for me here." He shouted while struggling to get up. His leg was still bleeding.

Rin smirked. "Because I want your Boss to know how useless you, and his other lackeys are. I would be surprised if _he_ let you live."

The man hesitated, but turned around as fast as he could and started to limp away.

"Jin." Rin called, getting his attention briefly. Lightning lite up the sky and he could finally see all of her, deadly smirk included. "Remember my warning."

He nodded stiffly and took off into the darkness, and into the woods that surrounded the property. Rin knew he would be gone. No one wanted to be killed by a woman, especially egotistical men.

* * *

Rin was soaked to the bone by the time she re-entered her room by the window. And she had lost her elastic, which she was slightly bummed about, considering she was unsure if she brought another. Tomorrow when she returned home she would make a full report, but as of that moment, she wanted to shower and relax. The rain's chill finally hit her when she was striping off her wet clothes, and stepping into the shower.

The hot water caused a sigh of relief. Her tight muscles relaxed, and her black hair scattered across her back. She wanted to clear her mind for one night, and get a good nights sleep. "Yeah right."

* * *

Kyouya had left Tamaki and Haruhi alone almost two hours ago and wondered if it was time to go check up on the two. He didn't want anything, indecent, to occur. He would never hear the end of it from Hikaru and Kaoru. He sighed softly and began walking through the villa, taking the longer way to get to - technically - his room.

A door closing caught his attention and he paused, wondering which hall it came from. "Kyouya." A soft voice caught him off guard and he turned to his left to see Rin. "It's getting pretty late."

He barley heard her. Rin's chose of clothing, well lack of, distracted him. Her small polka-dot shorts, and low cut tank top gave her a somewhat innocent but sexy look. Kyouya's gray eyes traveled to her face, and he noticed what was different. "Your hair is down."

Rin's eyes widened slightly in surprise. She didn't think anyone would notice. "I lost my hair band." Her fingers tangled into the long black strands. "It makes me look younger."

Kyouya pushed up his glasses. "Hardly, if anything you look more mature."

Rin's cheeks turned a light shade of pink and she brushed her bangs from her face. "I was actually coming out for a glass of water, mind accompanying me to the kitchen?"

"Not at all." Kyouya turned around and walked side by side with her, completely forgetting that he was going to see what that mischievous blonde boy was up to. But more of his interests lied with Rin, and he was becoming impatient with the lack of information he had on her.

* * *

"Thank you." Rin said in a hushed voice, taking the class from Kyouya. They sat across from each other at the marble island, looking intently at one another. She sipped at the water slowly, not knowing what to say; which was rare for Rin. She always had a comment, opinion, objection and so-on, but at that very moment, nothing came to mind. Rin was at a loss for words.

Kyouya noticed and his signature smug smirk stretched across his face. "I have to admit, even I was surprised when you told us your Grandfather ran the Kazawa Motor Company."

"I didn't think it mattered all that much." Rin places her cup onto the marble. "Besides, I figured the all-knowing-Kyouya would have already read my files."

He felt a tick, as if annoyed; which that comment had done. How did she know what he would or wouldn't do? He thought about it for a moment, but suddenly realized many people who knew him would think the same thing.

"It's not just a Motor Company," Rin said. Kyouya's eyes couldn't be seen behind his glared glasses, but she knew he was interested. A strange urge came over her and she felt like talking about herself. "We are a very well known engineering company. So besides street bikes, which is where most of our concerns lie, we also build small machinery."

The gears in Kyouya's head were moving and he was taking down mental notes. There may never be another time like this, and it surprised him how much more enjoyable it could be to hear information directly from said person, instead of digging up their past. "So your Grandfather is an engineer."

"And so am I," Rin's answer was blunt.

That was hard to believe since Rin was only seventeen, but then again, if that was her family's profession it wouldn't be surprising if the trade was passed down. "Even your parents? They are also engineer's I presume."

Rin cocked her head slightly to the right, staring at him with sympathetic Topaz eyes. "You really don't remember," She said with a sigh. _'How frustrating."_

"Remember what exactly?"

"My parents passed away when I was nine, but yes, I suppose they also took part in the family business." Rin twirled the water in her cup. Kyouya looked at her. She had dodged his question.

She rested her face in one palm while the other hand twirled the crystal glass in circles, making a small whirl pool in the water. He found her very attractive, but most of Ouran did as well. But it wasn't just her looks, it was her simple movements, and the way she smiled at everyone. And that cool, calm, and collected attitude she had towards the other girls whom spread rumors about her constantly.

Rin knew he was staring at her, and shifted awkwardly. She gulped down the last on the water, hopped down from the bar chair, and leaned on the island; topaz eyes looking directly through Kyouya's glasses. "I'm positive I told you this afternoon." Rin reached out and slid his glasses from his face and smiled softly. "You look better without your glasses Kyouya."

A child's giggles rang in his ears, and those same words echoed in his head. _'You look better without your glasses Kyo-kun!' _His fingers went to his temples subconsciously and he hunched forward. Rin smiled sadly before turning and leaving the kitchen.

Hoping Kyouya could manage what seemed to be a terrible headache.

* * *

**Authors Note: Sorry it's short :/ I had terrible writers block, but now that this chapter is up, the next one is going to start to get things rolling! I actually really love this beach episode, and couldn't help but use it somewhere in the story, and it happened to work out perfectly. I hope you're enjoying it so far!**


	8. Chapter Eight: Blueprints and Off Days

**Chapter Eight: Blueprints and Off Days**

Rin left earlier the next day, due to a call from her Grandfather requesting that she return as soon as possible, informing him of the situation that had taken place; so she wasn't informed of the S&M incident until the following school day during Host Club hours.

"How disgusting," Rin had stated with the blankest expression any of them had ever seen. Of course this sent Tamaki into a fit of tears and loud whining. That whole afternoon, he tried to convince Rin it was a misunderstanding. And she ignored him, playfully of course.

The next two weeks seemed to fly by. With the Host Club, school work, and her Grandfathers boring meetings, Rin stayed very busy and most of the time she had to do school work through Host Club hours so she could keep up. It wasn't that the work was difficult where it put her behind everyone else, in fact, she was two chapters ahead of each class and liked to maintain that; just in case something ever came up where she couldn't keep up her scholarship grades. To put it simply, Rin was an over-achiever.

And other times she was doing office work while the Host's tended to their faithful customers. "Just because you're in school doesn't mean you are relived of company duties." That was her Grandfathers favorite thing to say. He figured if she would be the next head of the family she had to do the same work he took care of. The work load wasn't as big as it would be for the head of Kazawa Motors, but she still found it difficult sometimes.

Rin rubbed her temples softly while resting in the pink lounge the Twins had pushed into a secluded corner for her. It was easy to get work done when girl's squeals weren't directed right into her ear. Of course it would be easier to do it in an empty classroom, but she had to manage paperwork and keeping an eye of her preciouses Hosts. It was all part of the job, in a way.

A loud sigh escaped her lips and she tapped her pencil. The last day and a half had put a bit of strain on her, between running around with the Host Club, and going back and forth between home and Ouran; she was tired. And slightly stressed, a very odd thing for Rin.

Her eyes glanced back down to the blue paper spread across her legs. It was Kazawa's latest M9 model, and she was put in charge of the body work. If it where any other day Rin would have sat down, drawn out the body work, and have been done within a matter of minuets; but today was different. She sighed again.

"You seem upset."

Rin could feel another sigh begin to rise. She knew that voice. Monica stood with a snide smirk plastered across her snotty face, and of course, her two lap dogs stood directly behind her.

"Hello again." Rin tried smiling, but she could feel her lips turn into a sneer. _Oh well._ She wasn't in the mood, especially when she was already annoyed with the blueprints in front of her. She began to roll them up when a dainty hand landed directly in the middle of the paper.

"I see you didn't understand my last warning." Monica's voice was low, and snippy. "No one wants you around here. Just because Haruhi was an exception doesn't mean you will be." She pushed on the paper, crumpling it slightly.

Rin couldn't manage her everyday smile, her cheeks and lips refused. "Please remove your hand. I don't want any problems."

Monica smiled and glanced to her friends. "What could be so important about this little piece of paper?" She swiped the blueprints from Rin's grasp. She didn't try to stop her, considering the plans would be torn if there had been a struggle. "What is this?"

Her friends crowded behind her and scanned the prints. Rin stood slowly, losing her patients quicker than ever before. They suddenly began to laugh. "Do you want to be a mechanical designer or something? How absurd! No true women would do that!"

Rin hadn't noticed it, but the Host Club had become quiet and all eyes were on them. Monica must not have noticed either, and ran her fingers across the edges. "I'll help you get rid of this nuisance." She put her fingers to one side and began to pull the page in opposite directions.

A loud snap echoed through the room.

Rin's hand shot out and grasped Monica's wrists, taking the M9 model prints from her with the other hand. Monica struggled and looked at Rin, who's eyes were shadowed by her dark hair. "Let go! You're crazy, let go of me!"

Monica's friend rushed forward, but when Rin's eyes finally caught the light, they stopped. Even though her gaze was burning into Monica, they still feared it. That bloody gaze.

"Listen carefully." A sudden heaviness filled the room as Rin pulled Monica closer, still gripping her wrists tightly. "If you approach me again, I cannot guarantee your safety, so I suggest you keep your distance." She gave her a shove as her hand released Monica's wrists.

Monica's red hair swayed with the movement as she rubbed her wrists. She kept her eyes down, and shook in fear. _'What was that?'_ Tears began to form at the edges of her eyes. _'Her eyes, and that voice...'_ She clenched her fists and shook her head, not willing to admit defeat.

Her sea green eyes shot up and she pointed at Rin. "How could the Hosts keep someone like you around them?!" Rin took a deep breath, ready to walk away. "You're a monster! A crazy monster!"

Another snap sounded, and Rin bolted towards the Host fan.

Her loud screech echoed through out the room and every ones ears, but as she creamed, Monica noticed nothing touched her. She didn't feel fingernails scratching at her arms that covered her face, or punches to her torso. She felt nothing. When the whispers started, Monica peeked through her arms and saw Rin struggling while wrapped up in Mori's arms.

"Everyone out!" Haruhi's voice was strong. Girls began to file out, but before Monica and her group could get anywhere Haruhi and the Hitachiin Twins were right beside her. "When you leave, don't come back." Haruhi's tone was cold, and her gaze hard. The Twins only nodded behind her.

Monica's face flushed brightly. "Whatever!" She stormed out quickly, not being able to face the humility. Her friends followed.

"Release me." Rin tried calming her tone, but their was still a sharp edge to her every word.

"No."

This situation was humiliating, and frustrating. There was no way this could be explain, except by saying she was having an off day; which was true, but off day's were strictly forbidden. "I've calmed down, so please let me go." There wasn't much difference in her tone, but Mori did as she said. Rin looked away from the Host's and began to pack up her things quickly.

"Monica is just another narcissistic rich girl." Haruhi said in a soft tone. "Nothing she said was true, so don't take it seriously."

Rin suddenly laughed, but it was different than the one they had all heard multiple times. This one was cold and distant. "Thank you for the concern but I don't need it." She snapped back at Haruhi while turning to her.

The grimace on Haruhi's face made Rin regret her words instantly. "Ah, Haruhi, I didn't mean-"

"Nakazawa Rin," Kyouya interrupted her.

"Age: 17; Eye color: Topaz; Hair color: Black; Height: 5'3

Scholarship student; next head to the Kazawa Motor Company; IQ is 160 and has passed with flying colors..."

"What are you doing?" Tamaki hissed as Kyouya continued.

"Parents: Deceased; Only living relative is her Grandfather, Nakazawa Shigeru whom has been in charge of the company since he was 19." Kyouya pushed his glasses up. "After her parents death when she was nine, Rin was transferred out of six schools in Japan over the course of a year for fighting. She was forced to go to America by her Grandfather when-" Kyouya's laptop was slammed closed. He glanced up to see Rin hovering above him. She didn't looked phased by his revealing her past, but the strange calmness sent a shiver down his spine.

She stared down at him, topaz eyes mixing with the specks of copper to make a beautiful orange. Her lips were set in a hard line, only adding to her overly calm look. "Someone who can casually expose another's past just because they are protected by a barrier of money is pathetic and immature."

The silence in the room seemed to deepened, and Kyouya sat still as Rin retracted her hand from his computer. She straightened herself and narrowed her eyes down at him. "Someone like that, no matter how smart, or clever, could ever take over their family's company. Especially when you have two older siblings."

The hypothetical smack was louder than any real one. The look on Kyouya's face said it all. Rin turned away, holding her hard expression she headed for the door. Not making a single sound as she left the Hosts in silence.

* * *

Mori subconsciously rubbed at his arms as he and the other Host's sat in silence. Haruhi with a hurt look, Kyouya surrounded in shame, Tamaki and the Twins resting their heads in their hands, and Honey on the verge of tears. There had never been this sort of tension in the Host Club, it was almost hostility - which was left by Rin, but also by everyone who disagreed with what Kyouya had done. Not even Tamaki could fathom words to describe how he felt.

"Why-" Tamaki's voice was serious. "What reason did you have to do that?!" His blue eyes blazed with anger as he looked to his friend.

Haruhi placed her hand on Tamaki's shoulder. "Senpai..."

He shook her off as he stood, pulling his broad shoulders back and looking down on Kyouya. "I'm sure the only thing that concerned you was her family's background, and how she might be of merit to you, but to us..." Tamaki's words drifted as he looked around to everyone around him. "Rin is our friend, regardless of her past."

Tears slipped from Honeys eyes. Tamaki and Kyouya never fought, well seriously at least. But then again, Kyouya had never intentionally tried to hurt someone so badly. Even Honey had to agree with Tamaki. Kyouya was in the wrong. He looked over to Mori, who was still rubbing his arms. "What happened to your arm Takashi?"

"Hm." Mori looked to his arm where Rin's tight grip had left distinct hand marks. The quiet teenager didn't blame Rin, in fact, he knew that if she hadn't held on so tightly his grip on her would have broken in seconds. It wasn't his strength that held her back, it was her own. "Rin has a tight grip."

Honey's eyes widened. He had never seen someone do that to Mori, including men twice his size. Haruhi looked between Kyouya and Tamaki. It was written on Kyouya's face, he knew everything Tamaki said was true. There was no denying it. She looked to the door, then back to the two boys. Haruhi thought she might be able to catch up to Rin, but there was a slim chance she hadn't already left.

"You should apologies to her." Haruhi stated with a nod. "Even if it'll damage your ego, you have to."

Hikaru and Kaoru nodded in agreement. "She's right."

Kyouya stood suddenly and lifted his laptop. "I have nothing to say to _her._" He practically hissed out the last word and strode across the room. "Now if you'll excuse me." It was only common-sense to know he was angry, and the door slamming behind him confirmed it.

"But aren't you a little curious Boss?" Kaoru started,

"About her past?" Hikaru finished.

Tamaki's fists clenched slightly. "Of course I am, who isn't? But I respect Rin enough to wait until she is comfortable to tell us as friends."

Honey looked down to his hands. _"...The person I am now, so no, I don't regret it." _Rin's words from the beach replayed in his mind. His hands tightened around each other and he bit his lip. _'Something bad happened didn't it Rin-chan? You're hiding something from us.'_

* * *

Rin bust through the front doors of her mansion, eyes narrowed and blank expression. Maids rushed around, trying to get in their usual line formation when they greeted her, but Rin ignored all of them. They knew immediately she had a bad day and the rushing around began again.

"Would you like Chef Michael to prepare your favorite steak dish? He knows how much you love it." Rin ignored her, leaving the maid speechless and extremely nervous.

"Lady Rin, the piano has just been cleaned and is ready to be played. That should-" A sideways glance from Rin silenced the younger maid, and she walked past her as well. One after the other, they tried comforting her, but she continued on, not paying them any mind.

Rin walked past the stairs that lead to her bedroom, which is where she always went right after school; to change her clothes and become comfortable, but today she didn't even notice them as she headed for the East Wing.

Each maid felt the sudden chill when Rin didn't ascend the staircase. "The East Wing." One maid whispered hoarsely. No one was aloud to ever acknowledge that wing of the house, never mind entering it. Of course Master Nakazawa and Lady Rin were permitted, along with Renji and two others whom the maids and other help had never met directly.

"Find Renji and inform him that I request his company," Rin stated coldly. She didn't turn to look at them when she spoke, and entered the large black doors at the end of the hall.

The crowd of maids watched Rin from the start of the East Wing, and no sooner did the doors close did the chaos break out.

"Settle down this instant!"

The Maids froze and looked to the gray haired women who approached. Her eyes and face were always serious, never letting any emotion get to her except when addressing Rin. Her hair was always slicked back into a neat bun, and she always wore the same gray dress. She had been the head made for over thirty years and was much wiser then the young help that she now watched over.

"Miss Eva!" A relived maid sighed out. "Lady Rin is-"

"How disgraceful, to be running around like a flock of chickens with their head cut off." Miss Eva stated bluntly. "You herd our Lady's orders, so do not just stand there! Fine Renji immediately, and do not keep her waiting."

They bowed respectfully and they all split up, not knowing where the young driver would be at such a time. Miss Eva watched them all scatter, but once they were out of sight, she looked down the long hallway, onyx eyes burning into the door Rin had entered.

"How peculiar." She thought aloud. Her eyes lingered for only a moment longer before turning around and heading for the staircase. "Master Nakazawa is probably already aware of the situation, but nevertheless..."

* * *

**Authors Note: So what do you think? I feel like this chapter had a bit more depth in it, well at least that's what I was going for :) There are still secrets we don't know about Rin yet so keep reading, and leave reviews please. Also, I'd like to apologies and thank people who have noticed my spelling errors. I always proof read but sometimes small things slip by me! **


	9. Chapter Nine: That Boy and Protection

**Chapter Nine: That Boy and Protection**

Renji was outside the East Wing doors the following day, waiting for Rin to enter the mansion after school. He knew her well enough to know one day of sparing would never be enough to ease her aggravation. Of course he was right, and there sparing went into Saturday afternoon.

Her eyes stayed the same blood red shade all three day as she lashed out at him with a perfect form, but those eyes didn't intimidate him, or scare him - because he knew the truth. Like the eyes on the back of a butterfly's wings, or a tigers ears; her red eyes were simply to ward off predators or anyone stronger than she was. Renji smirked at the thought. There wasn't on person strong than Rin, he knew that, and even with those red eyes she was only using 10% or her strength and ability, maybe less.

But at that very moment, as he swung a fist at her abdomen, she didn't budge. Not even her reflexes kicked in. Renji jumped back suddenly, and not gracefully. He stumbled, losing his balance for a moment before yelling out to her, "Rin! Are you crazy? You have to pay attention!"

Rin's eyes met his. "I was."

He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. "That's enough for today." Renji lifted a towel from the floor and whipped the back of his neck. He couldn't believe how reckless she had been; to space out in the middle of a sparing session.

Renji had two rules:

1. No sparing when your angry

2. No sparing when your mind is somewhere else

He let it slid when she was aggravated or needed to blow off steam, since her mind was always focused on her opponent, never wondering thoughts like today. If he hadn't pulled back when he had, she could have been suffering from broken ribs, or worse.

"What are you saying?" Rin's tone was full of aggravation. "I'm fine. Let's go."

Renji shook his head and pointed to her with disapproval. "No. You are clearly more concerned with other things today."

"No I'm not!"

"What is the reason for all this anyway?" Renji spit out at her. She hadn't told him what was going on, but the fact that Rin came home earlier than usual meant she wasn't with that Host Club after school. "Did something happen at school?"

Rin stayed silent, only looking into Renji's handsome face. He was only seven years her senior, and had been with her family since he was thirteen. So he knew when something was going on. She sighed loudly. "No, that's not it..."

"Do you realize this outburst of yours is hindering your _job_?" Rin's eye's widened and eyebrows rose. He had never spoken to her like that, even when they were growing up he always sat silently and listened to her speak, adding comments and advice whenever he could.

Renji shook his head and started to gather his things. "Master Nakazawa has taken this a lot lighter than I would have expected, but if you cannot handle this I will take over as soon as possible."

"Excuse me?" Rin's tone was somewhat calm, but had a sharp edge that cut through your ears. "The last time I checked you work for the Nakazawa family, which means me. Watch your tone Renji."

Anger sparked between the two. They were both unfamiliar with this feeling that was between them. Renji angry about the way she was handling things, and Rin angry with how he was speaking to her.

"It's that boy isn't it?" Renji growled. Rin's silence answered his question, which only added gas to the fire. "I knew it! You should have learned your lesson the first time, that Ootori-" Renji's words where cut off as a soft but tight grip tightened around his neck, and his body crashed into the neighboring wall.

He could feel the hole in the sheetrock; squinting through the dust it made he looked for the body that was connected to the hand that was still around his neck. Rin bent down so they where eye to eye. Renji squirmed slightly, wanting to run from her grasp. The dark shade of blood red that scared everyone but him had changed quickly to a fiery crimson with gold shadings.

The shaking in his body started quickly. He was terrified. It had been years since he had seen those insanity filled eyes, and he was lucky it had only been from a far away distance. But the scene that was left behind by those eyes was burned into his memory.

"Know your place Renji." Rin's whole demeanor changed within those few moments. Surprised by his words to absolute fury, and lack of concern for his safety. Rin's power would scare anyone who saw its full potential. Renji shook his head quickly and she released his neck.

He gasped for as much air that would fill his lungs quickly. A small glance was all he had the nerve for, but Rin's eyes were back to their beautiful topaz shade, and they were locked onto the large doors.

"Someone is here." Rin spoke more to herself then Renji, and headed for the exit turning to him briefly. "Don't worry about my job Renji, I have it under control." Then she left the room.

Renji rested his head back on what was left of the wall behind him, sighed, and thought, that there was a lot more behind those topaz eyes than anyone would ever know.

* * *

"La-Lady Rin?" Yuko, the youngest of the maids shuddered. "You all wish to see Lady Rin?" Her hands shook fiercely as she spoke to the group of teens. Rin and Renji had been in the East Wing all morning, and she had no way of informing her that she had guests, since it was forbidden for her to step foot down there; no matter what.

"Yes, is she not home?" The tall, happy blonde smiled at her. She was captured immediately and shook her head.

"She is, but - um..." Yuko was nervous again. If she was caught not inviting guests in she would be scolded, but if she let them in, she would have to enter the forbidden wing and would most-likely be relieved of all duties.

"Who is it Yuko?" Rin's voice came from behind her. "Why have you not invited them in yet?" Yuko turned to her young mistress and shook her head.

"It - well, because- um," She was still shaken up about the other day when she had come home from school, so her voice was still shaky. Rin smiled at her softly, which relaxed her and finally looked at who had been waiting on her front steps.

"Rin-san!" Honey squealed, running into the house and jumping into her arms. He suddenly started sniffing. "We missed you so much!" Rin laughed softly and rubbed his back softly, giving his a small squeeze.

"Woah!" The twins looked around in amazement. The foyer was very large and open, with a curved stair case that lined only the left wall, and lead up to the many other rooms in the mansion. It was mostly for show; shiny floors and small sitting area included, but what made it unique was the dark antique looking wood that was used throughout the whole estate. Her grandfather loved the Victorian style that he had seen in American mansions, as did Rin.

Yuko closed the door after Haruhi enter. She looked around, obviously impressed with what she saw, but didn't voice it. "Haruhi." Rin smiled as she spoke her name and approached her, still holding Honey like a child.

They looked at each other for a few moments before Haruhi held out a box. "It's cheesecake squares." Rin's smile didn't waver and she took it thankfully.

"I'm sorry if I insulted you Haruhi." The group of Host's surrounded her and she turned to look at the rest of them. "Or any of you for that matter. I got aggravated for such a small reason and could have hurt the Host Club, I hope I can be forgiven."

Honey squeezed her tighter, and the boys followed. "Of course!" Rin laughed, and looked to Haruhi who was smiling. She had forgiven Rin merely moments after she said it.

"Yuko, please bring tea to the library." Rin said kindly to the maid, who nodded and bowed with respect. Her topaz eye moved to her friends, noticing one was missing from the group, but she ignored it. "Let's move to the library and enjoy these." She held up the box and led the group to her favorite room.

* * *

They were all in a fit of laughter when Yuko brought the second tray of tea. Rin was being filled in on the last two days of Host Club events, and what shenanigans the twins had gotten themselves into. Rin picked up another square of cheesecake and bit into it as the laughing died down.

Everything became quiet and they sat like that for a moment before Rin smiled and asked the question they all knew was coming. "Kyouya is still upset isn't he?"

"I guess you could say that." Hikaru blurted out. Kaoru elbowed him quickly and smiled awkwardly.

"You tried to get him to apologize." Rin nodded as she spoke. They didn't need to answer her, since she knew Kyouya's personality. In his mind he was always right. "I'm also aware you are probably all curious."

Again, no one answered. It was a tough subject, and Tamaki was against forcing her to tell them from the beginning. "You don't have to tell us." He was quick to say it.

Rin smiled and shook her head. "No, I don't, but I will."

Mori sat straighter, more interested in the subject than anyone else was. The twins leaned back in the plush leather sofa, crossing their arms, Haruhi smiled at Rin for reassurance, Honey leaned on her arm and Tamaki looked troubled. He didn't want Rin to tell them something she was uncomfortable.

"The reason my Grandfather sent me away to American," Rin's face fell into a sober expression, "wasn't because of something as small as transferring schools,"

Everyone listened, more interested now than before.

Rin smiled sadly, eyes casting down slightly. "Protecting someone I cared about very much, I put three people in critical condition."

"Only one survived."

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long! I've had a few things come up which hasn't given me the time to write, but I'll be writing at least one chapter tonight so I can post it tomorrow. Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **


	10. Chapter Ten: Answers and Confessions

**Chapter Ten: Answers and Confessions **

Bright afternoon sunshine broke through the crack's in Kyouya's curtains, painfully pulling him from his sleep. He groaned loudly while searching blindly for his glasses, that he always placed on his beside table, with his hand. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes, placed his glasses on top of the bridge of his nose, and laid quietly on his back, staring at the ceiling.

Kyouya's body still felt heavy, and didn't want to budge from his expensive silk sheets. A long sigh escaped his lips at the same moment his cell phone bell chimed softly. A blue light flashed twice, telling him he had a new voicemail.

"Tamaki..." Kyouya whispered roughly, as he flipped the phone open. He was surprised it was only one missed call and voicemail. Tamaki was known for his repetitive calls and annoying voicemails. "Must not have been important." He stated simply, but listened to his friends voicemail anyway.

_"Kyouya, The Host's and I are going to see Rin today."_ There was a pause and small sigh. _"We would all like you to come along and I'm sure Rin would as well, but we all know how you feel about this...it's your choice."_ The voice mail ended there.

He waited a moment, letting his phone read off a list of options for him after each voicemail was over, before he closed his phone. Another sigh escaped his lips. That many sighs in one morning was a new record for Ootori Kyouya.

"No," Kyouya voiced his thoughts. He tried denying the sudden guilt he was feeling. It was all do to Tamaki's serious tone in the voicemail, and the way he had with words. Adding different tones to make people feel guilty, or to persuade them. Kyouya was being Hosted by his own friend. "How absurd."

His body finally gave in and let him sit up. "Damn." He whispered to himself as he swung his legs over the side of his bed. Maybe Tamaki was right, maybe he should go. Kyouya looked to the clock, it was already half past twelve, and Tamaki's call had been more than an hour before. They were probably already at Rin's house.

Kyouya paused in the center of his room. He didn't think he was at fault for what had happened in the Host Club, in fact he thought he was right. And had even gone back and read the rest of Rin's file, but the reason for her sudden transportation to America didn't seem to fit. It stated that the shock of her parents deaths had caused Rin great turmoil, and for her own safety, her grandfather had sent her to America to live with relatives. There was a hole year in-between her parents deaths and the trip to America, why would the shock suddenly kick in?

He had a lot of questions that his research couldn't answer, and that frustrated him beyond belief. But then again, he wondered if there could have been an easier way, like asking her or...Kyouya shook his head. Hard evidence was the best answer, and as for going to see Rin, he would go. But only for answers.

"Yes, for answers." Kyouya said, slightly unsure if he believed his own words. It was as if he was trying to convince himself. He nodded and headed for the bathroom that connected to his room.

Kyouya thought one last time about what he was doing, and again he nodded. _Yes, answers._

* * *

The library was as silent as any room could get. No one moved, or even let out a breath that was to loud. It was as if you disturbed the shock in the room, all the books would tumble down on all of them. Even the twins kept their sarcasm in check, and even looked bewildered at Rin's confession.

Tamaki and Haruhi looked the calmest, believe it or not; Honey looked slightly disappointed, and Mori sat with a blank expression. But anyone would be able to feel the heat of anger pour from his body.

Those feelings he had been getting. The tightening in his chest, the indescribable way Rin caught his attention, and the airy feeling in his stomach, had those all been warning sign's that he had missed? Had his body seen, or felt something his mind had misinterpreted? Had all those unfamiliar signs been his body's six sense, telling him Rin was a threat? These questions raced through his mind quickly, and a the feeling of betrayal mixed in with his anger.

"This person..." Tamaki suddenly spoke, breaking the silence. "The one you cared for, what exactly happened."

Rin's eyelids wilted slightly as she recalled that day. "He was my childhood friend. My Grandfather and his had been friends since they were children as well, so it was only natural for us to play together since we were of the same age. His family and my own were and are still at the same level in the economic world, but for some reason he was always being targeted. Threatening to be kidnapped, and other things that have happened in many wealthy families."

"Of course it never actually happened, until one day." She paused for a moment. "We were playing on his families grounds, and were told not to pass a certain point but did anyways, and we were both taken."

Honey's eyes turned up to look at Rin. He didn't want to be to quick to judge, but they way she had said it sounded bad. _"Only one survived."_ It put a chill in him just remembering it. But he was keeping an open mind.

"There were three of them. I remember being blind folded and restrained then thrown into a van, of course they had done the same to my friend." Rin smirked. "I was never part of the plan, in fact, they had taken me so I couldn't describe their features, but I suppose they regretted that later..."

"When we got to their base, they left me alone, but beat on the boy." Rin's eyes glazed over slightly and she flinched at the crunch of bones that echoed in the distance. "I guess I don't blame you if you don't believe this next part, but I don't remember anything after the moment they began to beat that boy. When I came to I was covered in blood that wasn't mine, and no memory."

Another silence smothered them. Haruhi nodded, understanding, and rubbed Rin's shoulder in reassurance. Mori's anger subsided, but only slightly. Not remembering something like that was hard to believe.

"The boy, what happened to him?" Tamaki asked as Rin stood to stretch her legs. She walked to the large window that escalated to the high tower ceilings of the library, and gazed out across the Acers of green grass.

Rin touched the cold glass lightly, remembering the many times they had shared each others company in that very library. A sad smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as she turned to her friends slightly; afternoon sun breaking through the clouds and casting a beam apon her body. Her perfect frame was silhouetted beautifully with orange and gold rays.

"That boy has been dead for a long time."

* * *

By the time Kyouya pulled up to the large mansion, climbed the stairs to the front door, and was escorted into the library where the Host's and Rin where, they were laughing and having a great time. Any tension, or uncomfortable atmosphere that had been in the room earlier was completely gone.

After Rin's finally statement about the boy, no one had asked any questions. It wasn't needed. Even if they felt betrayed, or angry, or even if the pitied her, no one wanted to open old wounds about a deceased friend.

"Kyouya!" Tamaki was the first to notice the Shadow Kings presents in the doorway. Everyone's head turned in union, the twins smiling their devilish smiles. They knew he would come. "I didn't think you would make it."

Kyouya shifted awkwardly. His eyes had found Rin quickly, who was looking back at him with a placid look. At first she just looked back at him, no expression that Kyouya could name, but soon a soft welcoming smile played across her lips. He felt his body relax instantly and entered the library further. Forgetting what his true intentions for coming where.

"Sorry for the sudden intrusion." Kyouya said with his business like tone.

"No need to apologize." Rin said, sipping from the lemonade Yuko had brought for them. "Please sit." Kyouya nodded and sat across from Rin on the sofa the twins sat on. They looked at each other in silence, making everyone else feel uncomfortable, but Tamaki cleared his throat and began to speak.

"I almost forgot to tell you Rin!" Tamaki's smile broadened. "The annual school fair is this week, and the Host Club will be open to the general public!"

Rin's eyes widened slightly. The innocent girl population was in trouble, she thought with a concerned look, along with their family members. "That sounds like great business."

Honey giggled. "Rin-chan! Tama-chan means you too!" Rin tilted her head slightly, not understanding. "We want you to join the Host Club for the fair!"

"Join?"

Kyouya pushed his glasses back to their rightful place. "Well of course. We want you to become an official member of the Host Club for the fair's activities. You not being a member would make the Host Club seem unfair to other students."

Rin's beautiful smile broke out across her face, lighting up the room. She was about to thank them when a distinct change in lighting caught her attention from the corner of her eye. It was like a flash, which was very out of place in the afternoon sun which was slowly fading to evening. She set the matter aside for later, and looked back to her friends.

No one noticed her slight hesitation. "Thank you, I'll do my best!"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lack in updates! I went and saw The Conjuring with one of my friends and got completely side tracked. (It was pretty freaky if anyone was wondering!) Thank you to everyone that loves and supports the story!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Hurting Heart and Soil

**Chapter Eleven: Your Heart and Soil**

Rin accompanied the Host Club to the front doors along with Yuko, who had taking a liking to the group of teenage boys. After discussing activities for the School Fair, and the entertainment the Host's would provide - which ended with Haruhi outing Rin's beautiful singing voice, in turn making her and Tamaki the entertainment - they decided it was getting late and it was time for them to leave.

"Please come again!" Yuko called with a broad wave. Rin smiled at the maid, and waved to her friends. They all smiled back happily; Honey more enthusiastic than the others. Yuko was all smiles as she closed the door. "Lady Rin, you have very amazing friends. I'm sure Master Nakazawa would-"

Yuko looked to her left, knowing she would be face to face with her dark haired Mistress, but Rin was hunched over, grabbing the wall for support with one hand as she held her head with the other.

"Lady Rin! Are you not feeling well?"

Rin gritted her teeth against the pain. It was a steady pounding that she could feel pulsating within her ears, as if her heart had jumped to her head from her chest. She had strained her senses to far by following the presence of the flash she had caught sight of in the library window. It had been hard to keep hold of, but Rin's impeccable ability to follow someone's aura or presents was beyond exceptional. But it did come with side effects if she stressed the ability, such as the horrible migraine she now had.

"Renji...I need Renji." Yuko nodded and ran to a phone to call Renji's cellphone. Rin could barley hear the sound of Yuko responding to him answering, but the conversation was over once Rin's name was brought up. Another pound came, harder and more painful then the first, but she kept her hold on the figure that lurked around the house.

"Renji!" Rin called. "Renji!" She hunched over further, knees giving out from under her until she was on the floor. She could feel the vibration of his hurried footsteps through the marble floors and his cool hands as he lifted her face so he could look into her eyes.

The pulsing in her ears had been so loud she couldn't hear the first few things he had said, but his voice was slowly breaking through. "Rin! What's wrong? I can't help if you don't tell me!"

"...person...there is a person..." Rin huffed, suddenly feeling a heat crawl across her skin. The person had distanced themselves from the mansion after the flash in the library, which had most likely been a photo, but whomever it was, was now closing in once more. "Outside."

Renji nodded quickly and called something to a maid that was close by. He said something along the lines of, 'okay' or 'I'll be right back.' And took off by the back doors. Miss Eva's wrinkled face appeared in Rin's vision, and she smiled sadly.

"You no longer need to force yourself child, Renji will handle it." Eva dabbed a cold towel against Rin's face and she shook her head in disagreement.

"He hasn't...found him...yet." Rin kept her focus on the figure, and Renji, straining herself even further. It was strange, for this effect to happen. She had trained this ability to it's fullest extent and had only suffered from the side effects when it was still premature, but usually she could follow a suspicious person for at least three miles without moving from her spot. But it was somewhat different now, maybe because she had been socializing while keeping tabs on the person, or she just hadn't concentrated enough. Rin huffed, not knowing what she had done wrong.

She no longer tried to keep her eyes open, and let them slam shut with heaviness. "Lady Rin.." Eva's voice said with concern.

Rin didn't answer, instead she waited, waited for Renji to close in on his target, and he did. She quickly released her lock on his presents and sighed with relief as the pain subsided. "Thank you Eva." The soreness in her head would last for a while longer, but it was better than the unbearable pounding.

"Maybe he was right..." Rin thought aloud, catching Eva's attention. Her forehead creased together, making more wrinkles than there already where while listening to Rin. "Maybe Renji was right. I'm not capable of preforming this job."

Eva suddenly scoffed. "I never would have thought the self-confident, energetic, and pride filled Nakazawa Rin was capable of such words." She looked at Rin with calming onyx eyes. "If you were incapable of this job, then your Grandfather would have given it to someone else. But he didn't."

Rin said nothing at first, but as she lifted her head, Eva's breath caught in her throat as those beautiful topaz eyes glazed over with tears. The old maid hadn't seen her cry since her parents deaths, and that had only been one time with only a few tears and no expression. But now Rin's cheeks were flushed and two tears rolled down her cheeks.

"This is the hardest thing I've ever had to do." Rin's voice was strained. Eva sat beside the teenager and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, squeezing lightly. "I don't understand why things have turned out this way. What am I doing wrong? Why is this so much harder than every other task? " She whipped at the tears furiously, hating the sign of weakness she was showing. It frustrated her even further, causing her cheeks to grow a deeper pink.

Rin paused and sniffed softly. Eva rubbed her shoulder and nodded, understanding Rin's feelings. Even if Rin hadn't explained it in detail Eva knew what was holding her back; what was causing her so much trouble.

"Your heart is hurting child." Eva rocked back and forth slightly, like she used to when Rin was just a baby. She looked down at Rin who had rested her head on her boney shoulder. "That boy... He's working his way back into your heart, and it hurts."

They sat calmly, indulged in a deep silence. Rin didn't speak and was trying hard to control her breaths into a steady, even pace. A large lump was forming in Rin throat, making it uncomfortable to breath, and hurt when she swallowed. If there was anything worse than a migraine, it was the pain you got in the center of your chest while holding in tears. Rin felt uncomfortable, not knowing what to do to get rid of the tightness in her chest; since she rarely ever cried; if ever. She clutched her hands into fists, feeling her fingernails dig into her palms sharply.

A sudden unsteady hiccup of a breath escaped Rin's lips as she nodded in agreement with Eva's last statement. Another tear escaped the corner of her shining topaz eye, and her hand flicked up immediately to brush it away, but she froze half way to her cheek. She clutched her hand into a fist once more and tried to hold back, but her body wouldn't let her anymore - releasing the pent up anger, stress, hatred, sadness, frustration, heart ache, and everything else she had felt over the years, Rin let herself cry; for the first time in years. Eva said nothing, and held her tightly, allowing the tattered teenage girl in her arms to cry out everything she had been holding in for so long.

"I know," Eva whispered softly, pulling Rin even closer. "I know."

* * *

Haruhi watched wide eyed at the expensive, foreign furniture and décor that was being carried into Ouran for the Fair. "Aren't school fairs supposed to show the students _efforts _and _hard work_?" She sighed out to Kyouya, who supervised the deliveries.

"At a normal school, yes, but here at Ouran we can afford to impress others without using our own abilities." He gave her his dark and condescending smile. Haruhi shivered, she hated that fake smile of his, especially when it was only the two of them.

"Haruhi! Kyouya!" The two Host members looked away from the deliveries to a familiar voice. "You two are the first Host Members I've been able to find in this crowd." Rin huffed out, slowing her jog to a steady walk as she got closer to them.

A light shade of pink spread across Kyouya's cheek bones. Rin wasn't in her usual black vest and jeans that everyone was so used to, but instead she wore a deep red collared button down and thin black dress pants. The first three buttons to her shirt were open and showed a comfortable amount of cleavage, and a thick red ribbon tied her hair back.

Haruhi hadn't noticed Kyouya's attempt at hiding his red cheeks, and the awkward way he shifted his weight from one foot to the other. But Rin notice, she noticed everything about Kyouya.

"You look very professional today Rin-senpai." Haruhi smiled as she spoke. "It suits you."

Rin returned the smile as she bent down to her feet, pulling the deadly three inch heels off. "I had a mandatory company meeting today." She shrunk back down to her normal height, which Kyouya preferred, and held the black heels in front of Haruhi's face. "Which is the reason I had to where these death contraptions. What if a murderer had been chasing me? And I had to run away? I would have tripped and broke my ankles, that's what!"

Even Kyouya couldn't help but smirk at her small complaints. Actually, he had never herd her complain, not even once since they had met her. It was a sign that she was slowly opening up to them. "Hello? Kyouya?"

Kyouya snapped out of his own thoughts, looking down to see Rin trying to catch his attention. "What?" Rin laughed softly. She had never hear Kyouya sound so lost before.

"Is there anything I can do?"

Kyouya took a minuet to think, "Actually," He flipped a page on his clipboard and scanned it's contents. "Haruhi, please take Rin to the Host Club's dressing room so she can try on her outfit for the Fair. Tamaki wanted you to match the rest of us considering you are now a member."

His tone of acceptance made Rin relax. When he had explained the situation in the library it sounded as if he didn't completely agree with Tamaki's plans, but now - if he noticed it or not - Kyouya accepted her. Even after hearing of her past from the other Hosts. Rin nodded and followed Haruhi, starting up a new conversation about the events to come.

He watched the two girls disappear into the crowd of workers and students. Kyouya hesitated for a moment, as if he stared long enough he would obtain x-ray vision and be able to see the two women through the many bodies. A quick shake of the head got him to refocus on the matters at hand, and he looked back to his beloved clip board, then up to the movers.

"Please be careful with that. It's priceless Arabian glass."

* * *

"You bought a carriage?!" Haruhi was more than shocked, she was astounded. It still amazed her what rich people were capable of. Tamaki smiled widely at her and placed his hands on his hips triumphantly.

"Of course! And tomorrow during the parade we will all be dressing in traditional 18th century French costumes!"

His eyes began to sparkly and he rubbed his clutched hands to his cheek as he cooed, "Your outfit will be especially opulent Haruhi!"

Haruhi hunched over and sighed, "Oh great."

"Where is Rin-senpai?" Kaoru asked, looking around.

"Wasn't she just with you?" Hikaru added, both twins leaning over Haruhi's shoulders.

Honey crawled onto Mori's shoulder and hugged Usa-chan. "Yes where is Rin-chan? I can't wait to see her in her Hosting outfit!"

Mori nodded with a small noise of agreement. "Yes."

"She was changing when I left, due to a certain Senpai." Her big brown eyes moved to Tamaki, who had forcefully removed her from Music Room #3 to show her the carriage. He hadn't known Rin was changing in the dressing room. "I told her we would be in the Central Buildings Main Salon so I'm sure she will meet as down here."

Tamaki nodded furiously. "Rin will be fine! Now lets get inside, we wouldn't want to keep our customers waiting!"

* * *

Rin walked into the salon, fixing the cream colored vest, and dark pressed pants. Instead of the charcoal dress shirt the rest of the Host's would be wearing, Rin only wore the vest, pants, belt, and tied her ponytail with the thin red bowtie the boys wore. She looked surprisingly stunning, since the clothes had be altered only the slightest from the other Host's, Rin imagined she wouldn't have looked as much of a Host. But she defiantly suited the job.

She scanned the room, taking her time on each student, parent, and outside guest. After the incident at her estate, they had determined that whomever was behind the threats was going to make an appearance at the Fair. There was no better way to get close to the Host club than to visit them at an open school festival. Of course it would be easy for anyone with exceptional economic standing to get in, which only made the assumption that the perpetrator would show up even more likely.

The amount of people in the salon didn't surprise Rin in the slightest. The boys and Haruhi were extremely popular, not just with the students but with everyone. They could charm just about anyone.

Haruhi walked past Rin, pushing a cart full of deserts, not noticing the new female Host. Rin smirked and stepped down the steps swiftly, gliding over to Haruhi's cart with elegance, and stepped onto the end of it to go for a ride. "I'm guessing Tamaki dragged you out of the music room?"

She sighed loudly. "Is there even a doubt in your mind?" Rin smiled, grabbing several plates from the cart and hoping down. She went to a table which was occupied by a group of boys whom where from both Ouran and the public.

Haruhi watched Rin smile and laugh when it was necessary. It was somewhat scary how easy Hosting came for her. The boys were completely captivated by Rin's charm and longingly watched her walk away after she had passed out each dessert. "How was that?"

"Perfect." Haruhi sighed out, "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you were used to acting around people."

Rin smiled softly, and let out a small laugh, which faltered slightly. She continued to walk along side Haruhi, going from table to table. It was the perfect cover up to get a good look at people Rin found slightly out of place. As they approached Kyouya, she hadn't noticed anything particularly strange, except for the small prickling feeling of someone watching them, but then again; they were Hosts.

Kyouya and Haruhi began talking, which drew Tamaki's attention from across the room. But Rin only stood and listened half heartedly, smiling when she thought it was necessary. The feeling of being watched came back as Haruhi walked away from the over reacting Tamaki.

Her eyes closed for a moment as she reached out for the strange feeling. Rin's eyes snapped open when she found it and looked over in the direction Haruhi was walking.

"Welcome..." Rin heard Haruhi say to the guest.

Rin's constant smile dropped at the corners and her eyes narrowed. A petite brunette teenage girl sat in front of Haruhi with a condescending look. Bright blue eyes burning into Haruhi with a small hatred. A soft mumble and scoff escaped Rin's lips subconsciously, only catching the attention of Kyouya; whom was surprised by the disgusted look on Rin's face.

Kyouya cleared his throat, trying to get Rin's attention discreetly, but she either ignored him or didn't hear it. Rin blinked three times, contemplating her options wondering if she should approach or lay low. Before her brain had time to really think about it, her legs began to walk her across the room towards Haruhi and the outsider.

_"How peculiar," _Rin smirked devilishly as she thought to herself. _"for a Tonnerre to willingly show their face on Nakazawa soil." _

* * *

**Author's Note: So what did you think? I really wanted to show that there is more to Rin than smiles, and her tough girl act. I hope everyone could relate to her frustration and the overwhelming feelings she has. Thank you to everyone that has been reading and reviewing!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Rivals and Parents

**Chapter Twelve: Rivals and Parents **

**"**You're with the Host Club." She stated in her arrogant tone. She didn't need to ask him if he was or not, just by his clothing she could tell he also partook in the silly club Tamaki had created.

"As am I." Éclair stiffened at the sickly sweet voice. She reluctantly shifted her dazzling blue eyes to the smiling face of Nakazawa Rin, who had stepped beside the boy host. Their eyes locked together and electric sparks flew through the air in-between them.

Haruhi took a small step away from the two. Even though Rin was smiling like she normally did, Haruhi could tell she did not like whoever this customer was. In fact, Rin's deceiving smile reminded her of someone. Haruhi's face went pale when she thought of who it was. _Kyouya._

"Father!" Tamaki's happy tone snapped the tension between Rin and Éclair, and they both looked to the Chairman who was dressed in an expensive white tux and purple tie. Rin glanced to Tamaki's happy face, but looked away quickly. She knew very well how the Chairmen treated his son.

Rin looked back to Éclair who was rudely staring at Haruhi with her opera glasses, and a snide smirk rested upon her lips. "Haruhi, you're needed." Kyouya called over, narrowing his eyes at the obvious tension between Rin and the girl sitting down.

"It's extremely rude to stare Éclair." Rin placed her hand on the table delicately, topaz eyes shining with mischief. "It also makes you look like an obsessed fan girl, I suggest you refrain from doing it."

Éclair's cheeks flushed with anger for a moment. "That's Lady Éclair to you."

Rin straitened herself back up, tugging at the bottom of her vest while glancing over to Haruhi, then to Kyouya who was being approached by his father. "That tittle is only befitting to an actual _Lady._" Rin smirked, and waved slightly as she turned from the table to walk away.

"How amusing." Éclair chuckled mockingly. "That coming from the Nakazawa's one and only 'Death God'."

Rin paused for a moment, insane smile creeping onto her lips as she turned back around to face the overly confident French woman. Éclair flinched slightly, fearing Rin's bloody colored eyes, and the menacing aura that rolled off her in waves. "Even more of a reason for you to stay out of my way."

Rin strode away, elegantly beautiful as always. Éclair hated her even more each time they spoke, but it was inevitable. Their families were rivals after all.

* * *

Chairman Suou paused in the middle of his rant to Haruhi, eyes noticing a long black pony tail whip by. He casually glanced over, following the overwhelming beauty of Rin as she walked towards Kyouya. A small smile played on the Chairman's lips. He quickly turned his attention back to Haruhi and continued to coo over her, as if she didn't get enough of that from Tamaki.

Haruhi was trying not to look uncomfortable as Tamaki and his father began to quarrel. But it was interrupted just as quickly as it had started with a loud slap. Haruhi actually jumped, very surprised that anyone would strike another at school festival. She looked around the room, eyes finally landing on the glare from a familiar pair of glasses that were falling to the floor. "Kyouya-senpai."

Her eyes widened once more when she noticed Rin had seen the whole ordeal. Had she even tried to stop it? Haruhi thought, but as she pondered on the thought, it only made sense that Rin hadn't stepped in. She could have made the situation worse if she had.

Rin kneeled to the ground as Kyouya did. She picked his glasses up carefully and handed them back to him. Kyouya kept his head bowed as he slid his bifocals back up to the bridge of his nose, and flinched slightly when a soft hand touched his inflamed cheek. Rin moved his long black hair, and looked at the slight swell in his cheek.

She was careful not to cause him pain as she touched it lightly. He finally looked up, gray eyes empty of everything. Rin smiled softly, removing her hand from his cheek and offering it to him. Kyouya didn't hesitate, grasping her delicate hand firmly.

"Is this how my son has been wasting his time?" Otori Yoshio growled out at his son. "You are an embarrassment to the Otori name."

Rin stood with Kyouya, squeezing his hand softly as his father scolded him. He glanced to her from the corner of his eye, expecting her topaz eyes to be filled with pity for him, but her hard narrow gaze surprised him. "I find that quite inappropriate coming from you Mr. Otori."

Everyone in the room seemed to hold their breath, not knowing what would happen next. Yoshio froze in his spot, eyes wide at her voice. He didn't turn around, or even look; because he didn't have to. He knew a Nakazawa just by their voices.

"Kyouya are you alright?" Tamaki and the other Hosts gathered around the gray eyed boy cautiously, still aware of the awkward tension in the room.

"Your Dad is really mean." The Hitachiin twins said, holding one another.

"That's right. You should never hit someone with glasses." Honey's response got a few awkward glances from the other Hosts.

"Was this because of the Host Club?" Haruhi tried to look into Kyouya's eyes, but the glare on his glasses prevented her from seeing anything. She looked to Rin, hoping for a solid answer, but her eyes were still glued to the Head of the Otori family.

Kyouya's hand tightened around Rin's and he pushed between Haruhi and Tamaki. "Don't worry about it. It's not like I haven't been expecting this."

Rin placed her free hand on his forearm, a comforting gesture. They passed Chairman Suou and Kyouya's father, whom were speaking in a hushed tone, as they headed for the salon doors. Rin's eyes locked with Yoshio's, mouthing one word to him that made him falter; she smirked slightly, letting the doors close behind them as they exited.

"That girl is something else." Suou said with a chuckle. "She knows how to make the earth shake beneath your feet."

Yoshio didn't answer, but instead decided to take his own leave, replaying what she had mouthed out to him. _'Tonnerre.' _He shivered, knowing very well that only someone who had a great amount of resources could know about the Otori's economic troubles.

Nakazawa Rin was nothing less than intimidating, even for the overly confident and cold Otori Yoshio.

* * *

**Author's Note: I know this chapter is pretty short but that's because the next one is going to be pretty long and I didn't want to try and squeeze it all into Chapter Twelve. So be patient because some awesome events are about to take place in the next chapter! **


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Lilies and Departures

**Chapter Thirteen: Lilies and Crimson Eyes**

Rin's mind was on a million different things at once as she led Kyouya to Music Room #3. One of those million things was to get a cold towel on his face or it would continue to swell, and no Host could be less than perfect.

"Sit." Rin mumbled, pushing on his shoulder lightly. He nodded, collapsing into a pink sofa with a sigh. She walked into the back where the dressing room was and turned the cold water on while looking for a towel.

Éclair's appearance wasn't for nothing and she obviously hadn't know of Rin's attending Ouran, she was to surprise to have known. So it was hard to think she was there for any other reason besides Tamaki; is what Rin thought. But she had still been the most suspicious person that Rin had seen.

Rin held the towel under the water until it was saturated, and rung it out quickly; going back to Kyouya and handing it to him. "Keep this on your cheek."

He hadn't said anything since they left the salon, and now wasn't an exception. Kyouya was furious, and embarrassed. Anyone who is slapped in public is, but Rin had seen the whole thing, and was even taking care of him. Kyouya's cheeks deepened in color, making his left cheek seem even more swollen.

Kyouya placed the towel on his cheek, sighing with relief. The heat in his cheek was fading and the pain was slowly subsiding. "Thank you." Rin didn't respond with words, but smiled instead.

It was hard to respond in a situation such as this one, also, her mind was elsewhere. She was retracing her steps back to every table she had served or anyone she had greeted. Rin closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Every detail of the salon, each person, flower, dress and tux; she recreated the setting in her mind.

Rin walked herself through each table, re-greeting the guests and placing desserts in front of them. She was looking for anything. Maybe wrinkled clothes, an odd colored tie, or even a certain smell; anything.

_"How about something sweet?" Rin's lovely voice had asked the last man at the table. He was older than the other guests she had served, maybe in his late thirties or early forties. But there were plenty of men in that age frame at the fair._

_He had smiled and replied, "No thank you young lady, I don't have much of a sweet tooth." Rin had nodded politely._

She touched her head lightly, replaying that scene over. There was something strange, but it was small and hard to pick up. Rin watched herself smile at the man, and politely leave after he declined. Rin paused the scene for a moment and noticed the glare of a gold pin from the collar of his suit.

It was crest for a family or maybe a company. She got closer, realizing it was a Lilly pin, a very detailed gold Lilly. Rin opened her eyes slowly, looking to Kyouya who had taken the towel from his face and was staring at her.

"Are you alright Rin?"

A smile came to her face subconsciously. "Yes, I'm fine." He didn't seem convinced, but stood from the sofa anyway.

"We should head back." Kyouya was still suspicious as Rin shook her head slightly.

"You go ahead, I need to call my Gramps and make sure he remembers to come." Rin's smile didn't fool him anymore, he knew something was up, but nodded slowly. He wouldn't push the matter any further.

"I'll see you down there then." His tone was slightly annoyed, but Rin ignored it. She couldn't let it get to her. He left quickly, knowing something big was probably happening without him.

Rin pulled her cellphone from the dress pants that fit her nicely, and tapped away at the keys. She smirked devilishly and held the phone to her ear, listening to the consistent ring.

"Hello?" A gruff voice answered. He sounded like the phone call had pulled him from a deep sleep or a fantastic dream.

Rin's smile grew. "Tsubaki Jin…" The man drew in an unsteady breath. "Remember me?"

* * *

The Host's didn't particularly notice Rin was absent for the rest of the day, they did but more pressing matters were on their minds. Such as the Host Clubs dissolution. Tamaki's announcement had surprised them all, especially Haruhi.

When he stated that he was engaged and the breakup of the Host Club would happen right after the Ouran Fair, her chest had tightened and it was hard for her to breath. Haruhi didn't want that, she hated even thinking about fulfilling her debt never mind the Host Club dissolving.

To make matters worse, Éclair requested Haruhi personally the following day. Practically rubbing it in her face that Tamaki would never see the Host Club again and to top off the wonderful day she was having, her worst fear came true. Her debt had been paid.

Rin still hadn't arrived and there was no one for her to confide in. Her stomach was in knots, chest tightening by the second, and anger flaring. Haruhi felt so much at once, it was hard to show every expression, so she opted for something simpler, nothing. Her face showed nothing at all, almost like a deer in headlights, but less wide eyed.

And once Kyouya's father made another appearance, voicing his opinion on the Host Club, Haruhi felt her patients snap. At that very moment, Rin tumbled into the room, practically tripping over her own feet as she tried to fix the sleeves on the overcoat that each Hosts was wearing.

Again her outfit was the same, except she didn't wear the under shirts, and the red tie was in a large bow holding up her hair. Rin was already aware of what had happened yesterday with Tamaki and Éclair. She had foreseen the whole thing and wasn't surprised when Kyouya had called to tell her.

It wasn't typical of Éclair to show her face somewhere and get nothing in return. She wanted Tamaki and that's exactly what she got. But there was more behind the whole sham.

Besides Grand Tonnerre buying out companies in Japan, Otori Medical included, they ran an underground, mercenary group you could say. Of course Rin had already known of this, and had for some time, but that didn't explain how they were involved with the middle man Kaname and 'The Boss'.

That was until Rin had made a very important phone call to Tsubaki Jin, the man she had met at Kyouya's beach villa. He had been more than frightened when she responded, and had been reluctant to meet with her, but after a few minutes Rin successfully convinced him it would be beneficial.

When she had told him 'The Boss' would surly kill him that rainy night, it had been a bluff. In fact, she knew the most he would get was a pretty bad beating, since this 'Boss' fellow didn't seem like the killing type. As for the beating, he defiantly got it, and when she saw his face, a smirk couldn't be helped.

"You look terrible." Rin had said when they met by a convenient store. Jin had said a few curse words and began to complain that it was all her fault. She had suffered through his rant silently, and once he was done she had gotten down to business. "Now, tell me about Kaname. I want details. The way he walks, talks, how he looks, what kind of clothes does he ware. Maybe something that stands out. Everything."

Jin had hesitated only for a moment, then began to rattle things off. She ignored most of it until a certain gold pin came up. The man she had encountered was none other than Kaname himself, and also the same man who had escorted Lady Éclair to japan.

It had been easy for Renji to research that much about him, after Rin had given him details. But the question of who 'The Boss' was still arouse. Was the threat towards the Host Club never meant for Tamaki but instead everyone else? Or had there been miscommunication somewhere down the line?

Rin was still unsure, but she could piece together a rather believable scenario. Whoever this 'Boss' was, he was related to the Tonnerre's and had a great amount of influence, but not enough to be the head of the family. If that were the case, each host member would have been killed months ago.

And of course he was working solo, and the rest of the Tonnerre family have no idea of his actions. Rin decided this on Éclair's reaction to seeing her. If it had been someone of a higher rank in the family, Éclair would have known of Rin's attendance at Ouran.

Her Grandfather had agreed with her findings, and had dismissed finding out the reasons behind the threat. He wanted whomever was behind the whole thing to be found, that was all he was concerned with for now.

Rin smiled again and hopped down the steps that lead into the middle of the salon, noticing Haruhi and Kyouya immediately.

Rin was about to call out when she noticed Haruhi's annoyed tone and face directed towards the Otori Head. She was surprised that Haruhi had the guts to tell off such an egotistical man, and was quite proud of her until she drew closer and heard the final words of Haruhi's rant.

"I think Kyouya-senpai is amazing." Rin froze, topaz eyes glancing over to Kyouya. He looked surprised, and…happy. Happy that someone would stick up for him, and talk to his father with such a tone. She in hailed deeply, feeling that stupid lump in her throat form.

This was different from when she had helped him up after being struck. All she had said was one simple sentence, while Haruhi had stuck up for the thing she loved, which was the Host Club and everyone in it. Rin looked at Kyouya longingly for a moment, wanting him to look at her with those beautiful gray eyes the way he was looking at Haruhi.

Rin's hands clenched tightly into fists. She decided right there, in the middle of the salon, surrounded by easily a hundred people; she was done playing. Her topaz eyes turned hard, and lost the shin the usually had. It was time for her to get serious, and do the job her Grandfather had assigned.

_"Find and dispose of the threat to the Host Club. Kill anyone who interferes." _

* * *

Kyouya listened to the ringing that kept ringing and slammed his phone shut after Tamaki's peppy voicemail picked up. "He's not answering."

Haruhi sighed loudly, shifting in the Victorian styled dress uncomfortably. "Why am I the only one dressed as a girl?"

"Rin will be too," Hikaru started

"If she ever shows up." Kaoru finished, both twins shrugging.

Honey thought about that for a moment, and looked to Mori. "That's right, I haven't seen Rin-chan all day."

Mori nodded. "Neither have I." The two cousins thought about Rin, wondering when the last time they had seen her was, and were only pulled out of their thoughts when Kyouya's shocking news hit their ears.

"Tamaki has decided to return to France."

Each Host member gasped in shock and outrage, besides Haruhi, who stared at the ground, displaying her emotionless expression that she had earlier that day.

"Tamaki!" Kyouya called as the small red sports car sped past the music room window. Everyone but Haruhi ran to the window, watching in shock as their Boss left before the Ouran Fair was even over.

"My family's car should be in the parking lot." Kyouya said in a hurry. "Haruhi lets go."

* * *

"We're in a hurry! Can you drive us?" Kyouya's voice was panicked as the driver began to stumble on his words.

The driver began to sweat and his hand became clammy. "Well, you see…um…"

The distinct clunk of boots echoed through the parking lot as the group of friends were surrounded by the Otori police force. They were all armed and prepared to stop them at any costs. Kyouya noticed a small gold glare move past his vision, but he ignored it and clenched his fists.

"Would you like to give me your orders?" Haruhi was surprised at Kyouya's angry growl of a tone. None of them had ever heard him so angry before. "Let me guess, you've been hired to protect Lady Éclair?"

"You know as the Otori Police force, we listen to your father." The man said behind his mask, gold pin shinning.

Kyouya clenched his fists tighter and gritted his teeth. "Damn it!" He crashed his right fist into the hood of the black car, metal caving under the pressure.

"I'm terribly sorry Sr. but we are not allowed to let you leave here and will use force if necessary."

Haruhi stood behind Hikaru, not knowing what they should do. She felt slightly panicked, until the horse and carriage Tamaki had bought burst through with Honey and Mori controlling the reigns. Honey jumped out immediately while Mori told Hikaru the easiest way to catch up to Tamaki and Éclair.

Kyouya grasped Haruhi's shoulders suddenly and leaned in close to her ear. "Go get that idiot." He pushed her towards the carriage, where Kaoru's hand was waiting to pull her up. She nodded, and grasped his hand, swinging into the carriage and taking off.

Haruhi watched in a panic as the police force began to chase after them. She was sure they would catch up, but looked forward and decided Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai could handle it.

A sudden burst of wind twisted Haruhi's extensions around her face. It was only for a moment, but she was sure she had seen someone in black run past, but then again, so many things were happening at once. So she looked ahead, and didn't look back.

"Don't just let them get away! Stop that carriage." The man with the gold pin shouted in amusement, reaching to his waist for the gun that sat comfortably.

Honey's eyes narrowed and he was ready to pounce when a black cloaked figure ran in, wrapping their arm around the man's neck and quickly snapping it. The man's body went limp and slowly slumped to the ground. The lot became still and quiet, not even a officer stepped forward.

Honey's big eyes widened, as he looked to the figure in front of him. At first, he couldn't tell whether it was male or female, but the long black hair and delicate hands gave it away.

She was dressed in all black. Tight black jeans with combat boots and a long trench coat that flapped in an unnatural wind. Honey felt dizzy from the sudden change in aura, hers was so dark and thick.

"Isn't that?" The police began to whisper.

"I think it is."

The women turned slowly, fully facing Honey, Mori, and Kyouya. Honey suddenly felt sick, wondering how things could have turned out like this.

Fearsomely striking crimson eyes with cat like pupils stared at them.

"It's the Death God! Nakazawa Rin!"

* * *

**Author's Note: :O I'm just as shocked as all of you must be. Who would have thought this is what would happen?! Maybe you already guessed, but I'll pretend that you didn't! :P To be honest, this chapter was extremely fun to write and I'm sure the next one will be too! So I hoped you enjoyed it!**


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Scars and Bullets

**Chapter Fourteen: Scars and Bullets**

Kyouya couldn't help but stare at the Rin who stood before them, while wondering what had happened to the beautiful smiling face, and bubbly personality they all knew. But whoever that Rin was, the one each Host had connected with in their own way, was completely gone and a different Rin stood before them.

His head pounded softly, raging up every so often. Images began to flash across his vision, ones filled with limp bodies and dark sticky blood. It was dark and his point of view was from the ground, but the one thing that wasn't shrouded in darkness was a small girl. Kyouya jumped out of his own memories when the child's crimson eyes looked at him.

His breathing was coming out in uneven huffs and he was starting to feel panicked. Kyouya had no recollection of these images, but the empty feeling he got in his stomach was telling him that this had happened.

_"I'm going to be just like my Mommy and Daddy and Gramps one day Kyo-kun!" _That child's voice sang out in his mind. It was the same voice he had been hearing recently. _"I'll protect people from the bad guys!"_

_"Like a superhero?" _Kyouya heard his own voice ask, and a bright image struck him. A large grassy field with butter cups and two children. Kyouya and a very familiar dark haired girl. She was facing the opposite way so he could only see her long ebony hair.

She giggled and stretched her arms out wide. _"Yes! Gramps says I might hurt people, but it's okay if I can protect people!" _She spun around, topaz eyes shining in the afternoon sun. _"That means you too Kyo-kun!"_

His mind cleared and he found himself back in the parking lot. All those memories had seemed to last hours in his mind, but only a few seconds had passed, and Rin still looked to them with those fearsome eyes. Kyouya finally understood.

The things Tamaki and the other Host's had told him about Rin's past. Her being sent off to American after unintentionally killing two people to save someone she cared for. That someone had been him. Even though she said he had died, Rin hadn't meant physically, but mentally. Kyouya had forgotten everything about her, and that was a good enough reason for her to claim that he was dead.

Because the boy she knew, after that blood soaked day, had refused to accept her fearsome side, and shut her out of his whole life. And left her.

Rin shifted her weight, causing the trench coat to flap open, revealing a large belt filled with deadly weapons, and an over exposed torso. Only thin white bandages cover her chest. Her jet black locks swayed, making her look even more intimidating with her hair surrounding her.

She touched her ear lightly. "Haruhi and the Twins have headed for the mountain pass to catch up to the target. Do not fire unless you have a clear shot." Honey's eyes widened as Rin looked to him. "Renji…"

_"Yes Sr.?"_ He responded on the other end.

"I want him alive." Rin turned back around and faced the police force, dropping her hand from the ear piece she used to communicate with the rest of her squad.

Mori finally snapped back to reality, finally comprehending what was happening. His eyes moved to the body that lay at Rin's feet, then to Honey, who was more than frightened. Even if the small boy was named the number one and most dangerous fighter in Japan, he had never killed or seen anyone kill.

"How…" Honey started, words fumbling over one another. "Why? Why would you do this Rin-chan?!"

Rin didn't turn around to face them but kneeled down to the body and removed the pin from his uniform, tossing it over her shoulder to Honey. He caught it quickly, looking down at the Lilly.

"That is the crest of the man who wants each one of you dead." Rin cocked her head over her should, glaring down at the golden haired boy. "If I hadn't stepped in, that man would have shot Haruhi. She wouldn't have survived."

Rin turned back to the police force and smiled crookedly. "Not all of you have betrayed the Otori family, so you will not be harmed. But those of you who have, you've been marked."

Anyone could see the uncontrollable fear they all had while listening to her calm voice. Some whispers were tossed around, but nothing above that. Rin's head cocked to the side, listening to an unknown noise that Honey and Mori couldn't even pick up.

"You bitch!" A gruff voice said, firing his hand gun immediately, giving no normal person time to react. But Rin wasn't normal and calmly whipped a gun from the holster in her belt, and fired.

Neither one of them fell from the bullets, or crouched down in pain. Rin waited for the small 'tink tink' of the bullets falling to the floor. Her bullet had crashed with his midair and they both fell from lack of momentum. The man began to shake, and Rin darted for him, clashing the palm of her hand to his nose with incredible force that sent him through the air at least three yards.

He didn't feel the pain of crashing into the cement wall, since the impact of Rin's hand had killed him instantly. This time, the room didn't fall into silence, instead Rin was ambushed.

Every officer who hadn't betrayed the Otori Head stood in shock as men pushed and jumped over each other to kill the Nakazawa woman. It was as if a pack of lions had found a mouthwatering Antelope.

Kyouya grabbed Mori and Honeys shoulder tightly. "The ones without the pin, take care of them."

At first the cousins had been shocked, but once they looked to Kyouya's face they knew it was for the best. His face was calm and serious, and confident that Rin had her reasons. They nodded and took off for the rest of the police force, not killing them, but hurting them enough for them to stay down.

While Rin on the other hand fought off the group of men, trying her best to think of ways to shed less blood. Even if she was in her ruthless Death God mode, she was still aware of the Hosts presence. If there was one thing she hoped to avoid, it was splattering blood.

Rin lifted her leg high, landing the back of her heavy boot on the back of one man's neck, severing is spinal cord. She knew what kind of scaring could be left after a blood bath, Kyouya was proof of that.

* * *

Renji plunged the spiked feet of his sniper into the thick grassy ground and adjusting the scope to the correct distance. He was on the opposite mountain that Haruhi and the twins were traveling, giving him a perfect view of the bridge that his target would be driving over.

He quickly set up his equipment, making sure everything was prepped and ready, and then he laid himself on the ground and made himself comfortable. Renji looked to his watch and noted he had time to spare. So he thought for a moment, about Rin of course, and those serious crimson eyes.

When he had gotten a call from her in the afternoon, the first thought he had was she needed to be picked up, or to talk about the Fair. Since that's what she had done the first day of the Fair, but when Rin's chillingly calm voice had traveled from his phone speaker, he had stiffened.

_"We finish this job tonight. Inform Eva and the others."_ She ended the call before he could answer. Renji immediately did as she said, and made the arrangements. He knew enough not to go against her orders.

Renji's head perked up from its resting position as the soft hum of an engine drew closer. He fixed his position so the butt of the sniper rested on his shoulder comfortably, and his cheek rested right below the scope. With one eye closed and the other looking through the scope, he waited.

He continued to listen to the car that approached at a steady pace, and then the tough stomping of horses hooves as the carriage came. Renji smiled; just like Rin had said.

As the carriage pulled alongside of the car, Renji noticed only one person, when Rin had specifically said three. He touched his ear piece quickly.

"Target in sight, along with the carriage. The Hitachiin twin are no longer with Haruhi, please search for them Eva."

_"Of course." _The old maid answered.

Renji watched Haruhi reach out for Tamaki, saying something that would convince him not to go back to France. If he weren't on the job, and this had been a scene in a movie; he was sure he would have found it simply romantic and heartwarming but at the moment, he found it annoying.

While Tamaki stood in the car, it was impossible for Renji to take a shot, because if he did, the car could swerve and he could tumble out and become seriously injured. So he waited, watching the scene unfold through his scope, hopping Tamaki would be convinced soon.

Éclair grabbed Tamaki's arm and looked at him with glossy eyes. "Come on…" Renji hissed, and was more than relieved when Haruhi tumbled over the side of the bridge, causing Tamaki to jump in after her.

"Finally." Renji sighed out. He took a deep breath while resting his right index finger on the trigger, and slowly, and very carefully he began to squeeze while releasing his pent up breath.

The bullet bellowed out of the barrel silently, and struck his target.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: For Us

**Chapter Fifteen: For Us**

Rin huffed, skin damp with perspiration and hands covered in her own blood. Even if her strength was somewhat 'super human' her body was not. Punching hard enough to damage men who were covered in Kevlar and protective plastic, damaged the skin on her knuckles, causing them to bleed half way through the battle. It would have been nice to have steel-like skin, but that was simply wishful thinking.

Her still crimson eyes moved across the parking garage. Rin had managed to keep the blood shed to a minimum, but that had cost her a significant amount of time. In her mind, she should have been able to take care of all the men within a five minuet time span, but unfortunately Rin hadn't accounted for Honey's somewhat hysterics. But five extra minuets hadn't killed her – literally.

Not one body moved, or even twitched. Rin had made sure no one lived. Even if that was ruthless; it was her job. As she stepped over the men carefully, her mind was deep in thought, thinking over what had just occurred.

Not one of the men who had attacked her had any prior training. Their movements had been somewhat clumsy, or to slow for her expert eyes. Actually, to say they had no experience would be a lie, but their fighting style was somewhat armature. As if they had taken part in karate club in high school, or had been the delinquent in school who got into street fights every day. Maybe at one point they had been good, but compared to Rin, they hadn't stood a chance. It was almost as if they were sent to be a distraction.

Rin paused for a moment, thinking over that thought. "A distraction, huh?" Now that she thought about it in that perspective, as if the incidents had been a distraction, other factors became clear.

Every time she had come in contact with a suspicious person, the Host Club and herself had been in a new location. Such as Kyouya's villa, and in her personal library. Not once had she met someone who wanted to harm the Hosts at Ouran, excluding the Fair of course. And as for the incident at her own estate, Rin hadn't been able to investigate because of the terrible side effects from straining herself.

Rin touched her ear, still thinking on the matter as she spoke to the last two of her squad members. "Nadia, Alik - Please repot to the parking garage for clean up."

"Yes Sr." The two Russian siblings answered in union. They were extremely stealthy, and worked in the shadows, never being seen by anyone. Which made them an asset to Rin's squad.

Rin didn't move from her spot. Her mind was pulling in her a million different directions. First, she wondered how that sort of reaction had happened. At first Rin thought it was due to strain, but now that these different factors were appearing, maybe something else had caused those migraines. Second, was that Renji had never told her what happened with the intruder. All he had said was he would report it to her grandfather right away, and to "not worry, and get some rest."

"Hm." Rin smirked softly, eyes flaming up in interest. She hopped over the remaining bodies and headed for the back of the school building. It had only been ten minutes prior that Renji's voice had instructed Eva to find those mischievous twins, meaning Rin would make it just in time for the final act.

Her smirk broke out into a crooked smile and she left the garage quickly.

* * *

The red sports car jerked to the left, then suddenly spun. Smoke poured from the hood as the driver slammed on the breaks, leaving black tire marks on the assault of the bridge as the spinning car finally came to a halt.

Éclair's blue eyes were bewildered and glossy with tears. Her hair was in disarray and her nail's had ripped through the leather seats from her terrified grip. "Wh-What…" Her voice was to shaken up for her to even speak. Even her hands shook violently, making it impossible for her to even think about letting go of the seats.

"I don't know Lady Éclair." The driver tried saying calmly, hoping it would help his mistress. But it didn't, she was still as terrified as the moment it happened. He was just as shocked, and had slammed on the breaks subconsciously. He was thankful the car hadn't flipped, and killed them.

"Step out of the car please." A rough voice spoke from the direction Tamaki and Haruhi had fell into the water. Kaname looked quickly, eyes widening slightly. Several feet away, a gun was pointed at the both of them.

Éclair took slow deep breaths, calming herself before turning to see what made her driver so uneasy. Shaggy hair, the same shade as her own, twisted in the wind and beautiful blue green eyes looked back at them.

Éclair's eyes widened in shock. "Renji?"

* * *

Rin's boots hitting the bridge made a distinct clunk noise as she walked towards the smoking car. She had watched it spin, and had waited until Renji had made his appearance. His command to step out of the vehicle had been clear, and once the driver had abided, Rin decided it was time to handle things her own way.

She couldn't hear what her subordinate whispered to the driver and Éclair, but it didn't worry her. In fact, she couldn't help but smirk. The driver's eyes looked worried, but he nodded quickly and started to walk quickly off the opposite side of the bridge.

"Renji." Rin's voice said smoothly, causing him to jump forward as if he was about to run after their suspect. They were at least two yards from each other, but he could still hear her clearly as she spoke normally. He was in a halfhearted sprint after Kaname when Rin spoke again. "Stop-"

"Didn't you want to question him?" Renji said in an out of breath tone. Rin nodded and he picked up his pace once more. "Then I'll chase him down."

Rin pulled the gun from her waist quickly and shot, not once moving her gaze from Renji. Kaname dropped to the ground quickly, bleeding from the knee where Rin's bullet had landed effortlessly. "Now there is no need to chase him."

Éclair's eyes widened in fear. Even if she had seen her family's mercenary's in action, none of them could fire at a target, without looking, and successfully hit it. Even Renji looked slightly surprised.

He hadn't expected her to shoot him. In fact, now that he looked at Rin, she was oddly calm. Even her crimson cat eyes had dulled, as if she no longer took this mission seriously.

The gun shot had caught attention, and seven familiar teenagers ran to the end of the bridge. "Rin…" Tamaki said under his breath, not understanding what has going on. He could only see her black trench coat flapping in the breeze with her ebony hair, but even if he could only see her back, her threatening aura warded him off.

Rin smiled softly, looking a Renji as she did. "You're smarter than I've given you credit for, Renji."

Her soft expression through him off slightly, and he couldn't respond.

"To think up this whole thing. Using my own weaknesses to your advantages." Rin's smile suddenly turned crooked. "You really, almost had me."

Renji's confused look changed quickly into a sadistic smirk. "I thought things were going so smoothly too. I suppose I could have done things differently." He shrugged softly. "Oh well."

The mood shifted quickly. Even nature seemed to pick up on the hostility in the air, and it hushed everything. The breeze, the water below, and the small animals in the area. Everything was quiet as Rin finally spoke.

"The men at Kyouya's villa, the intruder at the Nakazawa Estate, and the substitute officers in the Ootori's police force. That was all your doing, correct?" Rin watched Renji's smiled widen.

"Don't forget those three men you beat to death while protecting that Ootori boy." Renji's reply made Rin's fists clench slightly. Her heart seemed to tighten at his comment.

Rin took a deep breath and regained her composure. "What was your reasoning? Have you had a grudge against the Nakazawa family this whole time? Just because you're a Tonnerre?"

Renji's steps were fast, faster than Rin had ever seen, and before she had time to blink, his hand caressed her check softly; while his beautiful blue-green eyes gazed at her lovingly.

"I would never do this over something petty like a grudge, and it has nothing to do with me being a part of the Tonnerre family." Renji placed both of his hands on her cheeks and leaned forward, only inches away from her face.

"I did this for you Rin. I did this for _us._"

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry this has taken so long! Things have been a bit crazy but I'll be working on Chapter Sixteen later tonight so it should be up tomorrow. Unfortunately the end is approaching but I have another Fan fiction in the making and will let all of you know ,in the next chapter or so, what anime it will be on. :)**


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Show Me

**Chapter Sixteen: Show Me**

Kyouya pushed through the twins quickly, unknowingly walking towards Rin and Renji. If not for Honey's fast reflexes, the Shadow King would have walked into the middle of a, soon to be, war zone. His cold gray eyes moved down to Honey, face deep red with anger.

"Honey-senpai…" Kyouya didn't understand it much himself, his feelings that is. It was as if he were angry; angry at the closeness between Rin and Renji, and the slight intimacy. And then he had a heart wrenching feeling, as if he were hurt deeply. Two feelings completely foreign to the Ootori son. Which could be considered jealousy, but Kyouya shook his head furiously at the thought.

"I can't let you go Kyo-chan." Honey's sweet eyes were narrowed and distant. "That man…he's not what he seems."

Mori nodded. "Yes." Honey looked to his cousin, and they both nodded. Even if their friends couldn't see it, they most certainly could. The smoke like aura the came off of Renji in heaps was what concerned them. It was completely different than Rin's stable black aura, she was in control, but this man…He was ticking like a bomb. Ready to go off at any moment.

Rin stayed calm, looking into his eyes without hesitation, but on the inside she was somewhat frightened. The far off look in his eyes made her uneasy, and his warm hands on her cheeks were way to close for comfort. She tried not to fidget, since that would only give him satisfaction.

"What nonsense are you sprouting?" Rin finally said, not giving the slightest hint that she was uneasy.

She watched Renji's eyes dart to where the Host's stood, narrowing on one particular glasses-wearing boy. His hands loosened on her face, and dropped back down to his sides. "If it weren't for him, things would have progressed sooner, but your grandfather decided it would be best if you had another friend beside myself…"

Renji's eyes seemed to brighten with slight insanity. "Did you know you two were to have an arranged marriage once you both became of age?"

Kyouya's cheek brightened in color, embarrassed by Renji's last statement. He looked to Rin quickly and she was still calm as ever, but she did glance over to him from the corner of her eye. And he suddenly felt a bit relieved.

"Yes, I knew." A small smile appeared on her lips as she looked back to Renji, who seemed to only grow angrier at her, since he wasn't receiving her undivided attention. Rin blinked slowly, hardening her gaze as she looked back at Renji. "That was until the kidnapping."

Renji smirked. "He forgot you after that, giving me an opportunity once again."

Rin took a step back, eyes finally showing her surprise and disgust with whom she thought was a friend. "This was all part of your own personal gain. If Kyouya was out of the way, you were the next best candidate. And you would get your rightful place in Grand Tonnerre and the Kazawa Company." She suddenly felt sick to her stomach.

Renji's eyes became soft again, but his sadistic smile stayed in place as he grabbed her hand. "You are the only person who can be my equal. Strength and intelligence, beauty and elegance. You are the perfect woman for me."

Rin ripped her hand from his grasp and jumped back, making sure there was enough distance between them. She couldn't stand to be so close to someone she had trusted for so many years. Her chest began to tightened, but she fought it. There was no other choice. Even if it killed her inside, she had to end this.

"I am not the perfect woman for you." Rin's voice said slowly. "You are not my equal, not in the slightest."

Renji's eye twitched slightly, and his hand clenched and unclenched in anticipation. Rin looked him in the eyes, crimson flaring up as she spoke. "My equal is someone who thinks of others before themselves, who can be gentle when I do not have the ability to do so; someone whose intelligence outdoes my own, and whose beauty and elegance can be clumsy and lack perfection." Rin's hair twisted in an unnatural breeze as her voice got stronger. "Not one of those qualities describes you."

Honey put his arm out and guided everyone a step back. Renji's aura had spun out of control and his temper was at its peak. Not even Mori knew what would happen.

Rin's cat like pupils slimmed even further as she became serious. All ties that had once bound them as friends, where broken. She was letting go of every feeling she had ever had for him. Renji had bowed his head, shadowing his face so Rin couldn't see the expression he was making.

A dark laugh suddenly echoed through the mountains, causing Haruhi to jump, and Éclair to exit the car quickly. She ran towards the Hosts, knowing very well what was about to happen.

"That's exactly what I expected you to say." Renji opened his arms wide and looked up, blue-green eyes shining brightly with cat like pupils. "Let's fight seriously! I'll finally show you my true strength!"

He didn't wait for an answer, and bolted for her directly, moving at an amazing speed that the Host's couldn't keep up with. But as they looked to Rin, her eyes simmered with sad and disappointed tears.

She blinked them away quickly, and disappeared; heading straight for the man she no longer knew.

* * *

Kyouya watched in pain as the two continued to throw punches and kicks. Their fighting was in a whole different category than Honey's and Mori's. Their punched created craters in rock, and their kicks leveled small land mounds. When Rin hadn't dodged a punch in time, her body had plummeted into the water hard enough to cause a small tittle wave.

Haruhi touched his arm softly, letting him know Rin was strong, and would be able to handle herself. He knew that even without the silent reminder, but that didn't make him any less nervous.

Rin jumped back, huffing in and out. She had never seen this Renji before. He was ruthless and his attacks were flawless. Every punch was the same amount of strength and ever kick was executed perfectly. Even if she hated to admit it, Renji was defiantly equal to her strength, as of the moment.

She looked down at her tattered coat. It was ripped all over and was almost useless in protecting any part of her body now, but she left it on despite that fact. Rin wasn't ready to discard it yet.

Renji stepped through the dust cloud Rin had created to buy herself some time. His shirt was in shreds and he ripped it off his body effortlessly. "Tired already Rin?"

"Hardly." She couldn't help but spit out her answer sharply. He smirked and shrugged. _'There.'_ It was an opening and she took if, landing her elbow into his rib cage with all her weight, sending his body flying back.

The dust hadn't settled yet, something she hadn't accounted for. Rin narrowed her eyes, and listened to what should have been a crash, but only silence crawled its way into her ears.

"Impossible." Rin whispered, stepping into the dust a bit more. She suddenly wished she hadn't when a hand jabbed out, causing her to step to her right where Renji was waiting with open arms.

Rin could already feel it. The slow agonizing pull on her arm that would dislocate her shoulder from its socket. "It seems I've surpassed you in strength Rin." Renji twisted her arm again and smashed it over his knee.

The breaking of her bone couldn't have been any louder than it was to her. Each fiber of her bone snapping seemed to make the pain last longer than it should have. Rin bit her lip, drawing blood quickly. If there was one thing she didn't want, it was to show him any weakness, and if that meant fighting off pain; then she would do it. Rin swung her legs around, wrapping them around his neck and pulling him over her head. She hadn't thrown him far, but it was enough distance to give her time to stand up.

She looked down to her left arm, which dangled uselessly by her side. Rin opened her mouth to breath, but a small whimper escaped instead. "Damn."

Renji stood, gripping at his side. Her legs where strong, and by the sound of him landing, he had broken a few ribs. Hopefully that would slow him down, Rin thought wishfully.

"That arm is useless now." Renji huffed out. "Admit that we are equals and I'll end this. We can be together, and live happily. All you have to do is say the word."

Rin couldn't help but cringe. That didn't sound satisfying at all. She slowly shrugged off her jacket, deciding it was time to end this before anymore bones were broken, or even worse; someone was killed.

"You're getting rid of the only protection you have?" Renji asked as she through her coat over the bridge railings. "If you continue without that, I'll end up killing you."

"You've become quiet cocky, Renji." Rin said, trying not to pant in pain. "The last time I checked, you work for the Nakazawa Family, which means me. So watch your tone."

Renji's cheeks flushed lightly in embarrassment. She had said the same thing to him when she had gotten into that argument with Kyouya. She was talking down to him, treating him as one of her lowly servants.

"You-"

Rin's smirk caught him off guard, and he stopped himself from stepping forward. "Is this really your full strength Renji? I'm actually quiet disappointed." A sudden wind picked up, tossing Rin's jet black hair around her in a frenzy as she stepped towards him. The sound of Rin's left arm re-braking caused him to cringed, but also step back in horror as her overwhelming aura relocated her shoulder, and regenerated her bones.

Her ebony hair seemed to grow out drastically, becoming longer and thicker by the moment. Renji stepped back again, not understanding where all this overwhelming strength was coming from. He knew for a fact that the Nakazawa's full power release was their terrifying crimson cat eyes, at least, that's what he had found out through research.

"I told you at the beginning of this fight…" Rin disappeared quickly, only to reappear inches from Renji's face. He felt whatever strength and courage he had slip away once his eyes met her's. He squirmed, trying desperately to get away from her endless black irises. "We are not equals."

Renji hadn't even notice the draw back of her fist, but he most certainly felt it crash into his abdomen, causing blood to spat out of his mouth. Haruhi covered her mouth, trying to muffle the small scream that crawled up her throat. She had never seen Rin look so, ruthless, and dark.

Rin's whole demeanor had changed, even the way she held herself. Instead of the confident and humble stance she walked around Ouran's halls with, it had changed to the way a dictator would stand. Full of overbearing power and vanity. Each Host felt the urge to run, a natural reaction the brain told the body to do when in a dangerous situation, but their legs ignored the command, and each one of them watched.

Renji could feel the mountain side getting closer and knew the impact would be pain he had never once imagined, but instead of rock, a painful kick to his already broken ribs hit him instead. Sending him flying back into the bridge.

He rolled to his side, squinting through the dust, and began to cough up sticky hot blood. Every part of his body was either in pain or bleeding. Renji hadn't expected such a drastic change in Rin's abilities.

The clunk of boot's made him freeze, not even breathing – hoping that would somehow hide his presence. Rin's steps grew louder as she approached, which in turn made Renji crawl away.

"At first, I was matching my strength with yours." Rin's voice called through the dust and debrief that floated in the air. "I felt sympathy for you. An old friend."

Renji struggled to get to his feet, hoping he would be able to put up a brave face, but as Rin stepped through the dust, he felt his limbs begin to shake. Without her black coat, you could see the gentle – but strong- outlines of her toned body, and see the power in each step. Even if her clothes were tattered, and it seemed as if she was in just as bad of shape as he was; Rin still looked like the victor.

Rin's dark eyes narrowed and her mouth hardened into a straight line. "You said it yourself," she stopped walking and looked to Renji. "'Let's fight seriously!' Well this is it…"

The black aura that seemed to be invisible to everyone but Renji, Mori, and Honey; burst out around her, sending her elongated hair flying above her head. A sadistic and insane smile burst across her face as she looked to the terrified, beaten man in front of her.

"The Nakazawa's final trump card! Restriction Level 0 release." Rin cackled, bolting towards Renji. "Fight me seriously Renji! Show me your true strength!"

* * *

**Author's Note: I was catching up on some Bleach episodes while I was writing this, when a battle scene came on. And I don't know how many of you have/do watch Bleach but the battle music is pretty intense, so that gave me a lot of inspiration for this chapter! I'm sorry I leave it suspenseful, but that's what makes it so exciting! Thank you all for reading and reviewing. **


	17. Chapter Seventeen: Truly Happy

**Chapter Seventeen: Truly Happy **

Rin's skin was hot with anger; hatred, bitterness, aggravation, annoyance, frustration, and to many other emotions to name. Her body seemed to be moving on its own, while she simply watched from within. Her arms through punches with the force of ten thousand tons, which Renji could barely dodge – never mind block, and kick's which would send anyone miles.

But Rin simply watched; legs pulled in close to her chest so she could wrap her arms around them tightly and chin relaxing on her knees. It was like watching a movie. Your eyes would widen at certain moments, whether it be exciting or scary or maybe even surprising. You'd gasp at the frightening times, and squeeze your eyes shut when things became too extreme.

Then again, maybe you didn't. Like Rin, you could sit and watch with an emotionless blank stare. Not fully registering what was happening, but you understood the plot line.

Usually Rin had full control of her body and actions in this state, but too many feeling had hit her at once. So she decided it was easier this way. To let her body fall into an autopilot like state, and not have to feel the contact of the deadly blows her body performed.

This moment in particular, gave Rin what seemed like a never ending time span that she could simply think. Think, about everything that had happened up until this point. The threats to the Host Club, the feeling she grew for each member and especially Kyouya, the painful decisions, and then Renji's betrayal. Her chest began to tighten, a feeling she hated most of all, and a lump grew in her throat.

She couldn't help but recall all the memories she and Renji had made with one another. He hadn't been just some help they had hired, Renji had been like a brother, and even more so once her parents died. The first six years of her life were spent with Renji.

He taught her math, and helped with homework. Read her bedtime stories when Eva wasn't around, and played with dolls even though he hated it. Rin couldn't help the small smile that crept onto her lips as she thought of all the wonderful times they had spent together.

One in particular memory that she could never possibly forget was right after her parent's funeral.

_It had been raining all day, a famous cliché, and Rin hadn't spoken to anyone. She refused to speak, only wanting to mourn the way she knew how and that was to keep up a blank façade. After many attempts to console the child, her parent's friends and colleagues filed out, leaving their nice words with her grandfather instead. _

_She didn't move, or flinch as she stood by the two graves. Renji had been watching her all day, not only because her grandfather had asked, but because he was concerned. Rin hadn't shed one tear when informed of their deaths, or even a whimper. She had nodded slowly and walked back to her room. _

_Renji approached slowly, reaching out for Rin's shoulder which he touched lightly. She didn't need to look to know who it was, and they didn't need to speak to understand both of their feelings. Rin knew Renji loved her parents just as much as everyone else did, and had openly cried when he heard the news. _

_His hand slid across her dainty shoulders and he pulled her in close, squeezing her tightly. Renji looked down, hating the way her beautiful eyes had dulled over the past week. _

_"Crying isn't always a sign of weakness, Rin." His voice was still somewhat shaky, but he swallowed it back and smiled softly. "It can be a sign of sadness and pain. Maybe even frustration or struggle; it can tell people when you need help but refuse to voice it."_

_Renji knelt down, leveling his height with her own, and turning her so she had to listen to what he was saying. "But Rin, crying is also a sign of happiness and joy. Even if you're mourning over the death of a loved one, you do not have to cry because you're sad that they are gone; you should shed tears of happiness for the life they once lived."_

_Rin's blank mask shattered, and tears mixed in with the rain that trickled down her cheeks._

Rin's grip around her legs tightened a bit more as she hid her face in-between her knees. Her heart was being clutched tightly by an unknown force, and she hated every moment of it. A few uneven breaths escaped her lips, and her chest rose and fell unevenly.

She suddenly felt it, the small pull within her that told her to stand tall. It told her to stop watching and take matters back into her own hands. Rin stood slowly, looking out at the Renji in front of her eyes.

Beaten, tattered, and bleeding. He looked as if he would fall apart right there. Right in front of her eyes. Rin clenched her fists and decided. She could no longer sit back and enjoy the film.

* * *

Kyouya inhaled quickly, watching as Rin's arm drew back; black aura seeping from each of her fingertips. Even he knew this would be the final blow. There was a very slim chance Renji would survive, considering the shape he was already in.

Renji didn't beg for mercy, or ask for forgiveness, in fact; he didn't even fight to get away. But, there really was no point in trying. He knew he was beat, and he openly welcomed the impact that would end it all for him. It was clear to him now how different they were from each other, and the mistakes he had obviously made. Renji smiled softly to himself.

If he could go back, he would have done things differently; he thought blissfully. Rin's black eyes bore into him as her fist came down upon him. Renji closed his eyes, and exhaled slowly, still smiling.

But the deadly pain never touched him. Renji didn't want to open his eyes and see a look that pitied his life, or the softness of her beautiful topaz eyes. He didn't want any of that! He wanted her true strength through to the end! But even with all those things he didn't want to see, he peeked between his eyelids anyway.

At first, everything was blurry and out of focus, but as everything jumbled back together; he could see her fist had stopped half way to his chest. Every muscle in her body was tight and frozen stiff.

Haruhi brought her hands up to cover her mouth as she gasped softly. Even though Rin's head was cast down and a shadow covered her frightening eyes, she still managed to see a glistening tear that ran down her cheek.

Renji's eyes widened in surprise. "Wh-what?" He coughed out. His voice was husky and filled with pain. "What are you doing? Finish me!"

Rin grip on him tightened as she looked up at him, topaz eyes blazing a brilliant gold. More tears ran down her face, but her eyes didn't look sad or pitiful like he would have thought. They were strong, and proud.

"This is for the joyful life you've lived! For the happy memories we've made together!" Rin's mouth tightened into a line, and she dropped her fist from the air. "All the times you played with me even when you didn't want to, made me breakfast, read me bedtime stories, watched movies, and the times you comforted me. Did you just forget all of those things?"

Renji's wide eyes glazed over as she slowly let go of him with shaky hands. Rin took a step back, still crying as she looked to Renji. He seemed dazed and on the verge of tears himself, but it never left that stage.

He slowly fell to his knees, finally allowing his body to relax; which gave it the time to catch up with his injuries and the pain slowly seeped in. Rin looked down at him, placing her hand on the side of his face lightly.

"I've done exactly what you told me to do Renji." Rin slowly crouched down, tipping his face upward so they were eye to eye. "I've shed tears of happiness for the life you _and _I once shared, but my mourning ends here."

Tears flowed from Renji's eyes as she leaned over and kissed him lightly on the head. It took true strength for Rin not to drop to the ground herself and bawl; instead she paused for a moment to collect her thoughts and emotions.

And she whispered, "Goodbye Renji." Rin stood swiftly, and walked off the bridge, leaving the rest up to Eva who had watched the whole thing from a mountain ledge above.

* * *

Honey spun Haruhi around fiercely, not caring if he matched the tempo of the music that was playing. It didn't matter, considering everything that had happened that day, he was happy just to be on the dance floor.

Haruhi was starting to feel nauseas, and Honey noticed, so he quickly handed her off to his silent cousin. Whom swept her off her feet easily, and glided around the dance floor with her effortlessly.

The music was tasteful and elegant; something which didn't surprise Haruhi in the least. With the many rich students which danced around her, there had been no doubt in her mind that the music would be anything less than perfect. Each girl was dressed in some expensive clothing by some designer whose name she couldn't pronounce, and each boy looked their best, also wearing designer clothing.

Mori spun Haruhi out and into Kaoru's awaiting arms. He smiled as the two began to dance and walked back to Honey who had made his way to the desserts table. Kyouya stood by Honey, glancing down at his blonde head every few seconds to make sure he wasn't causing trouble, but when he wasn't watching Honey his eyes were searching the dance floor.

"She isn't here yet?" Mori said bluntly, pushing a tray of sweets over to Honey, who had been struggling to reach them.

Kyouya's gray eyes moved over to him. He looked slightly worried, but hardened his gaze once he noticed Mori's intense stare. "I don't know."

After Rin had left Renji on the bridge, she hadn't said anything as she passed the Hosts, including himself. Even when he called out her name, she kept walking, not looking back once. No sooner was Rin out of sight, Eva and a team of men showed up and arrested Renji. On what exact terms, he didn't know, and the only one who did was Rin.

But she hadn't turned up and the dance was just about over. Kyouya sighed, sick of waiting so he approached Haruhi, taking her from Tamaki and dancing away swiftly.

Haruhi's eyebrows furrowed as she looked up at the shadow king. "Where is Rin-senpai?"

Kyouya frowned. Everyone seemed to like asking the same question he didn't have an answer to. "I have no idea."

The brown eyed girl sighed and turned her head away, looking elsewhere as they danced. She felt slightly awkward dancing with Kyouya, but then again she didn't mind too much. Haruhi sighed and scanned the crowd with her eyes, suddenly making a double take back to the doors that lead into the school. A large smile spread across her lips and she tapped Kyouya's shoulder.

His gray eyes moved to Haruhi and watched her nod to his right. Kyouya looked over his shoulder and suddenly froze. Haruhi took this moment to slip away, and go to Tamaki who had waited patiently.

Rin stood proudly at the top of the long staircase that lead down into the courtyard where every couple danced. Her eyes looked over everyone until they locked with a gray pair which she adored. Kyouya moved through the crowd quickly, slipping between couples and teachers.

He reached the bottom of the stairs and watched her descend. The red silk dress she wore clung to her every curve, and flowed in waves at her feet. Rin's shoulders and back were exposed, but it wasn't too much and she still remained modest.

As she got closer, Kyouya smiled and extended his arm to her. "You look stunning." He said softly as she hooked arms with him. Now that she was closer he could see the perfect curls in her ebony hair that had been swiped to one side, exposing her long slender neck.

Rin smiled softly. "You clean up pretty well yourself."

Kyouya couldn't help but smirk. He pulled her onto the dance floor quickly were they fell into step. Their movements were so elegant and perfect, almost as if they were one person. Even Tamaki and Haruhi's fans had to stop their squealing and watch the two dance effortlessly.

"So," Rin said playfully. "What now?"

Kyouya spun them, humming for a moment as he thought on her question. A sudden thought occurred to him, and he couldn't help but push her question aside for the moment. "Was what you said true? That we had an arranged marriage?"

Rin's eyes moved away from his for a moment, and she nodded. "Yes, it was true." He lifted her hand in his and spun her carefully, only to pull her back in, but this time he wrapped his arm around her waist firmly. He could feel the soft brush of her chest against his, and he smiled.

"Stay a Host for a while longer." Kyouya finally answered her question.

"Why?"

The Ootori son suddenly felt impulsive and laid her hand on his shoulder so he could use his to cup her cheek softly. Rin could feel goose bumps rise on her skin as his fingers grazed the back of her neck, and the small butterflies that seemed to awaken in her stomach.

Kyouya leaned down, resting his forehead to hers. "It seems I become quiet restless without you around."

Rin smirked, "Is that so?"

"Of course." Kyouya answered quickly. He leaned in slowly, staring right into those topaz eyes he loved so much. His fingers slid down to her chin where they lightly tugged upward so she had to look up slightly. "I can't stand the thought of you not in seeing distance."

Rin's smirk broke out into a smile, which was immediately capture by his lips. She leaned into it, closing her eyes as the warmth from his body traveled to hers.

The Host's witnessed it from a safe distance, and where about to spring onto them when the first firework exploded in the air behind them, lighting up the night sky with beautiful colors.

The explosion pulled the two apart, both smiling happily and turning to watch as everything basked in the elimination from each firework. Kyouya pulled Rin closer, keeping his arm around her waist tightly.

Rin smiled up at him. Once and for all, feeling truly happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sad that it's over! :( I want to thank everyone that has supported Behind Those Topaz Eyes, and everyone who reviewed! It really means a lot when I would see such awesome comments. I hope everyone enjoyed the end. I tried making it simple but sweet. As for my next Fan Fiction, I'm currently on the third chapter and should have it posted within a few days, so it would be wonderful if you all would check it out. It's going to be a Bleach Fanfic, so I'm sorry to all of you who don't like Bleach :/ But, a lot of thanks to everyone who was supportive and I hope to write another OHSHC fiction in the near future!**

**-MLAdams**


End file.
